YAMURA
by aoisenshi
Summary: His blue eyes watched her resting form. He slapped himself mentally. ‘You can’t fall in love! She’s your mission, for Kami’s sake!’ surprisingly, his orbs turned into red, voice mysterious and dangerous.‘If you can’t have her, then I will...'
1. A New Mission

**A/N: **I know…another fic while I still have others to continue, but hey, I just can't help it if I come up with an idea, which happens to be 3 O'clock in the morning! Although I'm still tired from all the typing, I think I will stay awake and maybe write the second chapter…if you guys want to!

X**x**X**x**X

**YAMURA**

A New Mission

X**x**X**x**X

"Just ten minutes before this car blasts off…" a man's voice murmured before he placed the bomb underneath the car, as pair of black boots was visible.

He slid out from underneath the blue Ferrari, revealing a young, handsome man in his twenties. Standing up, he brushed his pants from some dirt and hopped into the car. He turned the engine and raced at full speed towards his destination.

When he saw he was approaching closer, he glanced at his digital watch_. 'Only seven more minutes to go.'_ he thought.

The place he was going to demolish was nothing more than a building construct in glass. It was meters high and counted more than sixty floors.

Almost arriving, he pressed his foot on the pedal, speeding up faster than before - without stopping, he crashed right into the building and covered himself from the millions of shattering glass that fluttered into every direction. Without wasting any minute, he jumped out of the car as he heard the alarm. He wanted to escape from where he had gone through, but much to his dismay, it was blocked by some men in dark-green uniforms with a shiny **F** marked on their shirts - each holding a gun in their hand. It was Team Frontier.

"Ah fuck…"

He ducked behind the car for cover almost instantly as they started to shoot on him. A barrage of bullets soared through the thin air as they fired.

"Come out, Yamura!" one of them shouted when he put up a sign for the others, ordering them to stop.

The man called Yamura glanced back at his watch again, saying he had only four more minutes before the whole thing would disappear. He looked at his two arm guns hanging on a belt around his waist. He had to do this quick.

"Come on, Yamura… You have to get out of there someday…" the man said mischievously.

"Okay, I give up." Yamura stood up from his place with his arms in the air. "You guys are smarter than me," he said with a sigh of defeat. "I lost…"

"Hahaha!" It looked like the man was pleased to finally see him surrender. He gave a maniacal laugh. "So the great Yamura has finally declared his defeat! You hear this! He lost!" The man turned around to see the look of his companions. "We won!" he told the others.

Everyone nodded as they cheered for their victory.

"You wish…" they heard Yamura mutter coolly.

With a swift movement, he clutched his guns and loaded it without even taking a second. Without delay, he began to shoot in front of him as he started to find a way out. The others weren't aware by his actions and haven't got the time to react. One by one felt a bullet inside their body as they fell on the floor; numb. Now that that's been set, he had to get out of the building soon before everything will explode. He ran away as he heard another group chasing behind him.

"Seriously…" he sighed, looking at the upcoming men.

He wanted to fire, but his gun was shot out from his hand by a bullet from one of the members. He was a few meters away from the building when suddenly…

_KA-BOOOOOOOOM_

A loud explosion was heard in the entire area, causing the Frontier members to turn around and to watch the scene in shock as Yamura took the opportunity to flee. The building was wrapped in hot flames as the upper floors began to sink down and finally collapsed and smoke emerged afterwards.

"That son of -!"

"Sir, he escaped!"

"What?!"

X**x**X**x**X

'_Okay, Yamato, think of a plan!'_ he scolded himself while running into an alley. He thought he was safe now that he gained some advance.

Wrong.

Just when he turned around, he heard some footsteps from one of the Frontiers. He started to dash into the next alley, but it soon led him to a dead end. Scanning around, he saw no exit.

"Lucky me…"

The sounds of the footsteps were growing stronger. Turning around he saw a large garbage bin where it was only used for restaurants. Instantly, he hopped inside not minding the smell and closed it on top of him.

"Where is he?" he heard them say.

"I swear I saw him going this way!" another voice replied.

Just when Yamura heard their footsteps fading and when thought he was out of danger, his cell phone started to ring causing him to startle.

"Of all the times… Why now?!" Yamura scolded out loud.

"There he is!" one of the Frontier members yelled.

"After him!" another ordered.

He jumped out of it as fast as he could and evaded the Frontiers that came towards his way. Again, another chase started.

Yamura ran into every empty street he came across with, hoping to escape them, but when he took a small glimpse behind his shoulder it would seem that they were more persistent than ever to catch him. And with his cell phone still ringing inside his pockets might be another fact why they could trace him so easily. He searched for his phone and with much annoyance; he flipped it open only to hear a high-pitched voice on the other side of the line. He was _so_ not looking forward to this.

"Yamato!" the person shrieked, causing him to put his phone at some distance from his ear.

"You really picked a nice time to call me, Jun." Yamura scolded at her while running.

"Oh, Yamato… You can be so funny!" the girl, Jun, said with a giggle.

"I hope you have a reason to call me, because I swear I'm going to hang up!"

"No, don't!"

Yamato then heard another voice through the cell phone. He didn't have to guess who that person was.

"Give me that, Jun! I said give it!" a man's voice ordered impatiently.

"No! I want to talk to him!" Jun exclaimed.

"I said give me the phone!"

"No!"

Then there were a few sounds of struggling. Yamato was fuming and just when he wanted to inform something, a few members got behind his trail.

"I'll call you guys later!" he said impatiently. Right now all he wished was to get out of the situation.

"No!" he heard them yell in unison before he closed his cell phone and stuffed it back in his pocket.

Yamato sped up faster and ran sideways, where he came into a dead end…again…

"Fuck…"

"You're stuck now." a voice laughed, making Yamato turn around to see seven men standing next to each other. "Get him!"

Yamato saw them rushing toward him as he scanned around to find an exit. No success. The only way out is where the approaching Frontiers came from, and he can only go there by defeating them.

So, there was nothing left than to fight those bastards.

'_Good, I could use some training.'_

The closest member opened the fight with a punch, where Yamato just dodged it and with his fist, he hit him right in the stomach, where he bent over as Yamato took this opportunity to hit him again on the back with his elbow.

"Okay, one down, only six more to go." he said with a smirk.

One by one they fell down, easily defeated by Yamato. The second got hit when Yamato knocked him right on the face, leaving some broken teeth and a black eye, while the third got hit on his temple, making him groan and striking him on his skull afterwards with his back fist.

"You guys really need some practice…" he mocked them as he ducked for a next attack.

"Shut it!" a Frontier snapped.

Yamato then grabbed him by the shoulders and made a flick-flag above the guy where he suddenly stood behind him and kicking his back with his leg; leaving him unconscious as he hit the solid wall.

"You morons! Attack him together!" a Frontier yelled.

Now Yamato was surrounded by the remaining Frontiers. He scanned the environment, hoping to catch something - anything, to get out of here.

And yes, he had found it. Or maybe that's what he thought…

The wall that made a dead end and the clothesline hanging a few meters above the Frontiers brought him to an idea. As the Frontiers ran towards him, Yamato rammed his foot on the ground and grabbing one of the hanging clothes. All the Frontier members glanced at him.

While he tried to catch the following clothes, he felt a hard pressure hanging on his legs. He tried to free himself from their grasp by struggling furiously, and with a sway, he let go of the clothing and disappeared on other side of the wall; leaving the Frontier members in astonishment.

"Damn him!"

X**x**X**x**X

"Miss Tachikawa?!" a woman's voice called, causing the brunette to turn around before she reached the door.

"What is it, Mayura?" Mimi asked.

"Don't forget the party tomorrow evening. It's really important and you must be present since you are the guest of honor." Mayura reminded her.

"Don't worry. I won't." Mimi assured her with a smile.

Turning around, she opened the door and stepped out of the building. She was happy that her work was over. Now she would just go to her house and relax, but something reminded her that she had to go somewhere first. Somewhere important. Going towards the parking lot, she yawned before continuing her walk. She had a tough day behind her and with the party tomorrow didn't make her any better. She hated that stuff.

Glancing at the different cars, she saw her reflection in the mirrors. Her chestnut-brown hair was tied into a ponytail while it swung by the movement of the wind. Her hazel-brown eyes drifted to the cars while she searched hers. After a minute or two, she found her destination. It was a pink convertible she had bought a few months ago. Sighing, she opened her purse to search for her keys. But just when she got a hold of it, she let it go in the air from of a weight that pushed her, making her and the stranger fall on the ground.

Mimi opened her eyes to stare into some blue ones. He was probably in his early twenties, Mimi thought as she stared at him. He wore a black outfit and had blond hair till his shoulders. Mimi blushed, but it was easily replaced with a frown.

"Could you please get _off_ me?!" she exclaimed while she pushed him off her.

"Ah! I'm sorry Miss." Mimi heard him apologize. "I hope I didn't hurt you?" he asked, helping her up to her feet.

"No, I'm fine." Mimi assured him as she put up a smile. "Are you in a hurry?" she asked, brushing some dust off her dress.

"That obvious?" he replied.

Mimi wanted to say something more, but she was cut when she suddenly heard some gunshot behind him. She heard him sigh. The men in their dark-green uniforms were back, holding a gun in their hands as they came behind a street.

"Hide!" the man pulled her along with him behind the car and pushed her on the ground.

The bullets caused some pretty damage to her car as well for the others, but Mimi wasn't concern about that. Her only concern right now was if she could get through this alive. She didn't want to end it here. She had too many things to do before she even thought of dying in a place like this. But soon the gunshots dimmed down and were replaced by the sound of a car. Mimi looked up to see the man in black inside her pink convertible.

"Hey, now wait a minute! What are you doing!?" Mimi screamed, getting up and grabbing his arm from the steering wheel.

"Sorry, princess!" he said, looking at her. "I need to get them out of here before they cause more damage." he stated.

With that he drove away from her towards the direction of the men. They all jumped at the side as he stepped on the gas pedal, shouting,

"I'll return it somehow! Don't worry!"

Mimi couldn't believe it. She saw the men in green uniform getting up and going after her vehicle stolen by a complete stranger!

"YOU JERK!!" she shouted into the streets, not caring if someone heard her.

X**x**X**x**X

'"_Ugh…well done, Yamato. Now I owe that woman a car.' _he thought miserably as he drove outside the city. _'And pink isn't even my color.' _he groaned.

But then he thought about that woman again. _'But she was kinda cute…'_ he admitted with a smile.

He rode for about thirty minutes when he heard a sound out of nowhere. He looked up as a car flew above him and landing not too far from his.

'_They just don't know how to quit, huh?'_ Yamato sighed.

He pressed harder on the pedal, speeding up as the car did the same. It was a race between the two until they were driving next to each other at full speed. Yamato then turned the steering wheel to the right, where it bumped the car from the Frontiers, leaving some distance between them. Once they were near again, they did the same as Yamato tried to gain control over the steering wheel.

Just then he got an idea. Again, they drove next to each other, when suddenly Yamato decided to stop in the middle of it, causing the others to drive further. Just as Yamato had expected, they drove around now facing each other. There was only seven meters of distance between them. Roars of the two cars were soaring. The air was getting heavier, but Yamato didn't mind. Licking his lips, he smirked.

"Let's see who has the guts to handle this."

And with that, he stepped once again on the pedal pressing it harder each second. He saw that the other car did the same and now they were coming closer. They drove and drove until there was only one meter of distance between them.

And then…

Yamato jumped out of the car as a loud explosion was heard when the two car ran into each other. Fire appeared as smoke emerged from both of the cars, leaving none of the Frontiers alive.

"Idiots…" he spit out, staring at the mess he just made.

As he stood up, he took one last glance, seeing that everything was engulfed in flames.

'_Great, and how am I supposed to go back now?' _he groaned when he finally realized that he drove somewhere far than he had wanted. _'Unless…'_

He took out his cell phone and start dialing.

"Hey, Michael. Could you pick me up? I have a problem here…"

X**x**X**x**X

"Are you certain?" a voice asked.

"Affirmative. She's the only one who can stop this. But we heard that the Frontiers are after her heels." another man's voice responded.

"So who are you putting in charge for this?" the voice asked again.

"I was thinking on putting Yamato for this task, sir." the other answered. "Yamato is accustomed to their threats and knows how they work. He knows them better than any of us here in the HQ. I know we can trust him."

"Then I believe your words, Jyou. I trust you then to inform Yamato at once when he gets back." the voice told him. "By the way, where is he now?"

"I think Michael is picking him up." The blue-haired guy, named Jyou explained, before walking towards the door. "I think he got some troubles with the Frontiers…"

"Oh my, again?" the voice chuckled. "Ahh. You know how he is. He's young and reckless."

"Indeed he is." Jyou heaved an aggravated sigh. "That guy gives me more trouble than I can handle."

The voice chuckled again. "Oh, and before you go, could you please hand me Yamato's file?"

"Of course, sir." Jyou handed him a map of papers before he was out of sight.

The person gradually acquired it and opened the file to reveal a small picture of a young man. He had blond hair, azure-blue eyes and a slight pale skin. Shoving the picture aside he quickly scanned Yamura's background.

**Agent 1009:** Yamura

**Full name:** Yamato 'Matt' Ishida

**Place of birth:** Japan

**Age:** 22

**Height:** 1.74m

**Weight:** 67Kg

Yamato Ishida has joined the DAA academy at the age of 15 along with his brother Agent 1010, a few years after the death of their parents. His progress is remarkable and he has a strength that we cannot compare. For this, 3 years later, he has attained the Ultimate LV earlier than other Agents and was placed into the rank of Digimon Master.

There is only one exception though. The last 4 years, we have discovered some major change in him: physically and mentally. We do not know what the cause may be, but the only clue we have is the color of his eyes turning red. We decided to investigate this further, but somehow, we decide do leave this be.

The person stopped reading and took a long sigh.

"Even though there are others who can be assigned for this mission, why did you pick him?" the voice whispered, taking the picture between his fingers and staring at the man intently, "What are you planning this time, Jyou?"

X**x**X**x**X

"Is it me or do you smell bad?" Michael grinned when he opened the car to see his friend sitting on the side of the road.

"Shut up…" Yamato groaned as he stood up, flopping down on the passenger's seat and closing the door.

Michael just smiled as they drove away towards the Digimon HQ/DAA.

- - - - - **& **- - - - -

"Sir, we heard that we lost some of our men this afternoon." a man kneeled.

"How did it happen?" he yelled.

"They were chasing one of the Digimon Agents, but they all died in the car accident."

"Who was it this time?"

"Well, I heard them say it was a guy named, Yamura, sir."

"Yamura you say?"

"Yes."

"You may leave." he suddenly ordered him.

The man nodded and stood up, leaving him in his thoughts.

"Taichi?" a woman's voice called from behind.

"What is it, Sora?" the man called Taichi said with a cold tone. "What do you want?"

"You seem pretty upset, what's wrong?"

"It's Yamura again…" he cursed. "He already destroyed my company and now I lost half of my men… That son of a bitch. I'll make him pay for that."

"Like his brother?" Sora reminded him as she smiled evilly.

"No… This time I want him to suffer." Taichi groaned.

Sora walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Don't worry about that, Tai. Our first problem is to rid that Tachikawa chick and then you can start your vengeance on him."

"You're right. We must eliminate her first."

X**x**X**x**X

"Ah, Yamato! You're finally here." Jyou greeted his Agent when he saw him entering the building. Just then he stopped and started sniffling the air around him. "What's that smell?"

"If you say something else, I'm going to punch you." Yamato groaned his officer.

"Fine, fine." Jyou laughed.

"Just shut up." Yamato fumed, pushing a laughing Jyou out of the way.

"Oh wait, Yamato!" Jyou wanted to stop him, but he was already inside the elevator. "Damn… and he hates surprises," he muttered.

And he was right because after a few moments later, Yamato came downstairs with a furious look on his face.

"Jyou! What the hell is this?!" Yamato scolded, as he entered his office while throwing him a letter on his desk. "What do you mean I have to baby-sit a girl? Is this some kind of joke?!"

"No, Yamato it isn't." Jyou told him. "Now, would you please sit down so I can inform you?"

Yamato groaned and took a chair.

Jyou stood up and looked at him. "I know you wanted to quit after that mission, Yamato, but we really need you for this one."

"Why me? Why has this to be me? Can't Michael do it? Or maybe Daisuke? They still want to stay here!" Yamato started to reason him.

"They're not good enough… I picked you, because I know you are the only one who can handle Frontiers and stop most of their plans. I wanted someone who had a little more experience in this kind of situation." he paused, looking at him eagerly.

"What for mission is this anyway…" Yamato sighed.

"You see, Yamato… Miss Tachikawa is a doctor and since she found a remedy to cure this evil disease that Team Frontier has caused, they want to kill her."

"So you mean I have to cover her butt for those chickens? Come on! What a joke!"

"Yamato! This is urgent! If you don't bring her to different places, other people could die!" Jyou shouted.

"Fine…" Yamato stood up. "Just let me sleep over it and you have my answer tomorrow, I promise."

"I don't need it tomorrow, I need it now."

"Why such a hurry?"

"Because she's waiting for us in the common room." Jyou informed him.

"What? You mean she's here?" Yamato yelled.

"She came here after you went upstairs. She looks pretty exhausted if you ask me." Jyou said. "Like something bad had happened to her."

He walked towards the door and stopped. "Are you coming?"

Yamato just sighed annoyingly and walked behind him till they reached the common room. It was a room more than ten meters long with a large table in the middle of it. Just in the centre of the table there was a big digital screen with a list of Agents. But Yamato wasn't really surprised at this though. They only used this if they had a meeting with some client or when they have to discuss something important with other Agents.

Right now, Yamato wanted to forget about the mission and just sleep.

When Jyou suddenly stopped, Yamato almost bumped into him from the sudden surprise.

"Yamato, this is Miss Tachikawa."

Yamato looked at Jyou oddly and then to the chair in front of him. He could only see the back of her, but when she turned around, Yamato's eyes widened.

'_Oh, shit…'_

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi heard some footsteps behind her as they stopped, saying,

"Yamato, this is Miss Tachikawa."

Mimi then turned around and was ready to smile, greeting then both, but it was quickly replaced by an angry glare.

"IT'S YOU!" Mimi shouted furiously, pointing her finger at Yamato.

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N: **So what do you think of it? Do you want me to continue it or just stop it there? If you have any ideas for this fic, just send it to me! Oh and could you please tell me which story you want me to update? If I know that, it'll be easier for me to continue.

- **aoi senshi**


	2. Mission Impossible

**A/N: **Maybe some of you guys were wondering where I got the name _Yamura_? Well, ever heard from the Anime series: _Rurouni Kenshin_? The main character was called _Kenshin Himura_ and by just adding _Yamato_ in it I made him call Yamura. Neat, ne? But that's not only it; I also watched Mission Impossible and read some spy books to accomplish this fic… Okay, I'll stop nagging now, cuz I think you guys want to read the fic than listen to me…

X**x**X**x**X

**YAMURA**

Mission Impossible

X**x**X**x**X

"Since the appearance of that woman, all of our plans are falling into shit!" Taichi fumed as he handed a picture of a woman in her twenties with long chestnut hair and hazel-brown eyes. He sighed haughtily and positioned his hands behind his head and leaned back against his chair for support.

Opposite of his desk, a man, unknown in the dimness of the room, watched the picture intensely before replying one single word.

"Beautiful..."

Taichi glanced at him from his position and groaned in disbelief. This was the last thing he wanted from someone he collaborates - falling in love with the enemy. A few minutes past and he sighed, mentioning that he was getting enough of it. Taichi blinked a few times before he was even aware that the man was drooling over the picture.

"Stop that!" Taichi ordered him in disgust where the man looked up with a fierce stare.

Taichi exhale noisily, but was confused why the man gave him that look, but still he continued.

"You're here for the task and I can't tolerate if someone's already going gaga over her!" he said, before searching his pack of cigarettes in his pockets.

The man nodded irritably and grunted. He was angry that Taichi interrupted him from his _dream _with the woman on the picture. Satisfying the man that was being wanted the most in all the countries; he placed the picture back on the desk, but tried to peek if he had the chance when Taichi wasn't looking.

Once Taichi found his cigarette, he lit it up and started smoking it. He felt much better when he did that. It was like all the weight on his shoulders was disappearing, leaving him in a reverie… But he snapped when he saw the man staring at him warily.

"You look tired," the man alleged.

"Sorry, I haven't slept for days now…" Taichi told him as he yawned after that.

"It's not only that girl that's disturbing you, isn't it?" the man asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah… The girl cannot be compared to what I hate yet panic the most right now. Tachikawa's just a little challenge for me that I can wipe out any time. Unlike her, there's another one that's been threatening me from the beginning when I started this entire damn operation." Taichi grumbled when he slammed his fist on the desk, leaving the man with a smirk.

'_And that leaves only to one single man that's been my rival ever since too. Yamato Ishida.' _Taichi thought when he frowned.

"Yamura, I assume?" the man replied like he could read his mind.

Taichi glanced at him. Although he couldn't see his face, he knew he was smirking. "How'd you now?" Taichi asked as he placed his cigarette on the side of his lips so he could speak.

"It figures…" the man said matter-of-factly, giving him a hint of anger in his voice. "He has already put dozens of my men in jail plus ruining my life."

"How?" Taichi wondered.

"You sure want to know?" the man asked.

Taichi only nodded. The man crooked forward from his chair and that's when Taichi wished he'd never agreed on the first place. The man that's been in darkness for hours has now revealed his face to him.

The first thing that Taichi noticed was a large cut that started from his skull, through his closed eye till it reached the end of his cold blue lips. His red-brown hair was so long that he tied it up in a ponytail from not getting it in his way. Because of the large cut, he only managed to look through one eye and that's when Taichi saw the twinkle in his eye. Revenge - hatred. Just like him.

From the sight of this, Taichi saw him like a kind of pirate, but only his malformed face made him think as a slaughterer in horror pictures. Besides, that's what he is anyway.

"He… did that?" Taichi was left with no words.

He was scared, yet excited at the same time. He could only whisper out his name in disbelief. His cigarette had already fallen from his mouth on his desk. A trail of smoke emerged afterwards, dimming it down.

"Scared?" The man called Koushiro, said.

"H-How… How did it happen?" Taichi wanted to know.

At this, Koushiro sat back in his chair, back in the dimness of the room.

"As much as I like to make it clear to you, I can't inform you how I got this mark." Koushiro replied. "It brings me back memories I wish to forget."

"I understand." Taichi nodded thoughtfully, regaining his strength to look at him in the eye.

"Now, what was my mission again?"

X**x**X**x**X

"YOU DID WHAT!" Mimi's voice was loud and clear causing the whole building to hear her.

"Like it told you before, I was racing against them and I after that I challenged them to drive into each other. That's when I hit them first and well your car exploded after that…. But I still had the time to get away from it…" Yamato explained, while scratching the back of his head uneasily.

"I don't care if you escaped! I care about my car!" Mimi yelled.

"Miss Tachikawa, would you please calm down a minute?" Jyou asked her gently, yet with a hint of irritation. He was scared that his boss would come to see all the commotion that one single woman was making towards on of his agents.

"How can I be calm?" Mimi spat. "He destroyed my car!" she said, while pointing towards Yamato.

"Look, I'm very sorry for you car…" Yamato apologized, slowly losing patience.

"Shut up!"

Yamato sighed while gritting his teeth. He knew this had to come sooner or later, but he never expected to be so _soon_. Suddenly he was got off guard and felt a heavy punch on the left side of his cheek. He didn't saw that coming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yamato shouted when he looked down at the one who punched him.

"There's nothing wrong with me! It's you who's putting me into this!" Mimi exclaimed.

"I already said sorry so what do you want me to do?!"

"How about paying me back first? That's sounds reasonable!"

"What! I won't pay you for that shit! It's not even worth it!"

"It is to ME! Now hand over the money!" Mimi yelled while opening her palm.

Yamato looked away from her hand and stared at Jyou. "I didn't do it on purpose." he groaned at him furiously.

Jyou didn't give any comment, but sighed instead. Yamato groaned. He took his wallet from his pockets and handed her a handful of money, not caring how much he had given to her.

"Here." he spat. "Hope you pick a better colors than pink." he replied amusingly.

Mimi glanced at him fiercely and ripped the money from him on purpose to cut him in his hand.

"Watch it!"

"Oops, sorry. It slipped." Mimi smirked.

Yamato send her a furious glance before mumbling something underneath his breath which she didn't catch it.

"Now, could we please get to the point here?" Jyou pleaded to the two. "We already lost half of our precious time with this bickering and we need to get this over quickly."

Yamato and Mimi nodded and each of them took a seat on the table. Hours have passed and Yamato saw the sundown outside the window. He wished this meeting would be over soon so that he could dash in his room and jump in bed to relax, but _no_… he had to stay here, hearing all of Jyou's nagging when he finally came to a conclusion which took hours of explanation.

"…since the Frontiers know you will have a party tomorrow, you can count on that they will come and assassin you." Jyou told her.

Mimi had a blanked expression on her face, but she knew this was coming. "I wished I had never made that remedy…" she whispered "…but as doctor… It's my duty to risk my life for others…"

"Hey, it's me who's risking my life here to save your butt unless you didn't figure it out yet." Yamato reminded her.

"And I appreciate it…" Mimi whispered, full with sincerity.

"Don't cheer yet, princess, I didn't say I was going to do this." Yamato sneered. "You _assumed_ I was." he trailed off with a smirk.

"WHY YOU!"

Mimi was ready to stand up, but Jyou was on time to hold her back with a sweat drop.

"Please you two…stop fighting…" Jyou pleaded. "We already have enough to worry about and with you two already disputing from the beginning will not solve anything. Now, please stop and listen carefully to what I've got to say." Jyou ordered them.

Yamato sighed from frustration and Mimi sat back in her chair.

"Miss Tachikawa I will make sure that Agent Yamato _will_ come to your party and protect you from any harm even if he doesn't want to." he said as he eyed towards Yamato.

Yamato made a sound but only kept his cool and closed his eyelids.

"Don't worry, I promise." Jyou finally told her. Mimi nodded.

"Good." Jyou said when he stood up. "I think it's better to leave the rest for tomorrow and jump into our beds." he proposed when he saw Mimi yawning. "I will gladly escort you to your house Miss Tachikawa, but unfortunately I have some arrangements to complete. Yamato!"

"Huh - What?" Yamato startled by hearing his name. He was already dozing off when someone rudely yelled at him. "What is it this time?" he fumed when he set an elbow on the table while his head rested in his hand for support.

"Would you be kind and escort Miss Tachikawa back to her house safely." Jyou informed him.

"What!" Yamato's hand slipped, making his shin hit the table slightly hard than he had expected. "Why do I have to do that?" he protested. "I'm tired too, you know."

"Well, I wouldn't be asking for it if I still had my car, but since a stupid moron wrecked it in pieces I guess you have no choice then." Mimi reminded him smugly.

"Why do you always have to put your car into this conversation?" Yamato growled.

"Well, let me remind you that it is you who stole it, wrecked it and yet will pay for it!" Mimi replied joyfully, showing once again the money he had handed to her earlier.

"Stop already!" Yamato shouted.

"What's with all that yelling?" a voice asked.

"Yeah man… I can't even hear myself arguing with the redhead anymore…" another voice followed.

"Shut up, Daisuke!" Jun growled.

"Hey, it's true!" a boy with dark-brown hair said.

"Whatever…"

The girl with red-spiky hair entered the common room only to see Jyou, Yamato and one girl she never saw before. Ignoring the fact that the girl was even there, Jun went directly to where her heart was leading; Yamato. Much to his dismay of course.

'_This day keeps getting better and better…' _Yamato thought when he saw her coming up to him.

"Yamato! You're back!"

Within a second, Jun took Yamato's arm and dragged him around in circles. "Why didn't you tell me you arrived?" she asked. "I was so worried about you! Its' been hours the last time I heard you on the phone!"

"Oh, yeah that. It led me straight into danger. Thank you for that by the ways." Yamato muttered sarcastically.

Jun heard his reply, but decided to ignore it and started hugging him tightly. "Please forgive me from what I did earlier." she said when she looked at him with her puppy-dog eyes. "I will make it up to you!"

"I'd rather not." Yamato groaned as he tried to break free from her tight hug.

Once released, he glanced at the brunette that was behind Jun. He saw how Mimi was trying hard to keep herself from laughing. Yamato frowned and sat back in his chair, mumbling about something how he will pay back at her. Jun saw this too and walked up to the giggling woman.

"And who might you be?" she asked to Mimi.

Mimi stopped and stared at her before putting on a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name's Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa." she introduced herself while bowing down.

"Mimi eh? I hope you're not planning on taking my Yamato, 'cause he's mine!" Jun firmly said, ignoring her totally.

"Quit it, Jun…" Daisuke said teasingly. "How on earth will he ever fall in love with someone as ugly as you?"

"Shut up, bro!"

"Just joking."

"Trust me; if I ever want to have a relationship, it's definitely not with _him_." Mimi spoke up to assure her.

"Is that so? Good. But if you are lying then you will regret it." Jun said menacingly before going away from her.

'_What's her problem?' _Mimi thought when she saw Jun walking away from the common room. _'How could she ever think I would fall for him…? Hello! He was the one who destroyed my car!'_

"I'm sorry for all the sudden commotion." Jyou suddenly said to Mimi. "But let me introduce you to Agent 1056 as known as Daisuke Motomiya."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss." Daisuke bowed. "Oh, and don't mind my sister though. She's just pissed off every time she sees a girl next to Yamato."

"I see…" Mimi sighed.

"Well, I think you should head back now." Jyou thought out loud to Mimi when he saw her yawning again.

"I think its better too…" Mimi said, now rubbing her eyelid.

"Come on, Yamato. It's your task to bring her back." Jyou reminded him.

Yamato groaned frustratingly and closed his eyes. "You know…" he started, catching everyone's attention. "Now that the princess has met Daisuke, he can bring her back. No reason for me to move my butt from here."

"Yamato! Daisuke is not fit to do this kind of thing yet and Miss Tachikawa can't walk by herself in the streets!" Jyou scolded furiously. "With all those famous perverts wandering around and Team Frontier behind her back is dangerous for her!"

"So what, I don't care…"

"Yamura! I'm losing my temper here you know!" Jyou warned him.

"Hey, I can do it in his place!" a voice yelled out making everyone's gaze turning towards the entrance of the common room. Yamato opened one eye, but closed it right away when he knew who it was.

"Hey, Mike! Where have you been?" Daisuke asked while making a high-five in the air with him.

"Cleaning out the mess Yamato made this afternoon." Michael replied at him.

He then turned towards Mimi, making his eyes stare from her feet across her body to her face. Mimi shuddered from where he had set his eyes on her. She knew without delay he was someone she didn't trust at the first place.

"You sure you want to bring her back?" Jyou asked sighing, breaking Michael's attention.

"Of course. I'd be glad to do this for a beautiful woman like her." Michael said, glancing back at her.

Turning back, he walked up to her and bowed on a polite way. "May I introduce myself?" He said. "My name's Michael but I'm also known as Mike or just Agent 1016." He explained.

"H-Hi, I'm Mimi. Mimi Tachikawa." she said, feeling uneasy.

"The name suits you." Michael replied seductively, making Mimi shiver down her spine.

She only nodded by this, but she was feeling insecure of herself if she really wanted to have him along the way. Without even having the chance to speak, Mimi felt herself drag outside the common room with Michael around her.

"I can't wait to show you my new Mercedes I have bought a week ago." he told her.

"Um…yeah…that sounds… nice…" Mimi said slowly.

Even though Yamato had his eyes closed, he opened them instantly when he saw how Michael was dragging her like some kind of doll. Suddenly something hit him inside. Without further ado, he sighed and spoke up on a cold tone.

"And where do you think you're going? Bring your butt back here. I changed my mind…"

Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"What makes you change all of a sudden?" Daisuke asked him skeptically.

Yamato didn't reply, but he only stood up and walked towards the two at the front door. He forgot how Michael could have perverted imaginations whenever he was alone with a girl. Much as he disliked admitting it to himself, he didn't want her to be caught up too and getting her involved with that messed-up Casanova.

"I'll do this." Yamato said coldly, standing in front of him.

"But I thought you didn't want to?" Michael reminded him.

"Yea, I know, but I have to pick up something before it's closed." he replied, still holding the coldness in it.

"Oh, Okay then…" Michael turned over to Mimi and took her hand to give it a kiss. "Looks like I can't show you my car then…"

"That's okay…" Mimi said, keeping her relief inside of her. "There's still tomorrow."

She wished she had never said that, but she was content that he wasn't coming along. Though she didn't really like him, it was much better than the other.

"Are you coming?" Yamato asked her, not showing any emotions.

Mimi nodded and waved the others goodbye before she followed him behind towards the parking lot. The parking lot was huge when she arrived and she never imagined seeing thousands of expensive cars all at once. She was almost drooling when she passed a car after another, but none of them were as cool as that from Yamato's. She gasped.

Mimi stood in awe when they stopped in front of a Viper. It was so cool that Mimi didn't even consider seeing such car in front of her. The color was black and there were two silver stripes that started from the front and ended on the back. She hated to admit it, but he had a taste for cars, she thought.

'_Maybe he can pick me a new car… Since he's the one who paying for…' _she smirked at the thought.

"What are you smirking at?" Yamato asked.

"Nothing…" Mimi replied dreamily before stepping inside.

She was greeted by a nice perfumed scent and once she was seated she trailed her fingers on the fabric, noticing it was leather that she touched. Staring around her, she noticed everything was black inside. A small television screen was set on the front, meaning that he could communicate with the HQ without using a cell phone.

Lost in the amazement of the car, she didn't notice that the passenger beside her was staring at her amusingly.

"You know… all of that drool coming out of your mouth will cost me a fortune to wipe it off someday," he said teasingly.

Mimi turned to him and blushed for a moment. "Sorry…"

"Now where do you live anyways?" he asked, starting on the engine.

"Its a few blocks away from the hospital. You can't miss it though. It's the only house who's been surrounded by trees." Mimi said.

"Okay then…"

Yamato first drove backwards and exited the parking lot under the Digimon HQ. The way was long and quiet, but Mimi tried to stay awake by staring outside the window. The pink-orange color that the sky was giving a few hours ago has now turned into dark-blue with a full moon above surrounded by endless stars. She yawned. Turning to Yamato, she decided to make up a conversation. But where to start? She glanced around; hoping to find an object to start with, but there was not a single one that took her interest.

"Searching for something?" Yamato asked, still focusing on the road.

"N-No… Not really… It's just that…"

"Hm?" Yamato was now looking at her confused.

"Nothing… Never mind…"

"Whatever." Yamato sighed annoyingly.

He looked back to the road again before he took another glance at the girl beside him. She was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking?" Yamato enquired.

"I was thinking when Mr. Kido had said Yamura to you… is it your codename?" Mimi suddenly asked him.

"Sort of…" Yamato replied coldly.

"Care to explain?"

Yamato looked at her like she was insane. "Why that question? Haven't you heard of someone's privacy before? And it's rude to ask you know." he told her.

Mimi looked down from disappointment. "Sorry… I just wanted to start a conversation with you…"

Yamato sighed and traced his fingers in his blond hair. '_This girl can be annoying some times'_ he thought. _'But then again…'_

"I will explain it to you one day… Not now… I'm not in the mood for it…" Yamato said firmly, yet there was a tint of kindness in it.

Mimi nodded understandingly and decided not to ask anything anymore.

She saw the hospital building and she knew she was almost arriving. Yawning, she glanced at the passenger beside her. He was focusing on the road, but when she looked back outside, Yamato gave a small smile.

"Do you think I will survive this?" Mimi asked abruptly, still looking outside.

Yamato glanced at her with a confused expression. "Why are you asking this?"

"I don't know… I just sense it won't be a happy end… How would you feel when you know that there is a bunch of criminals after your heels just because you're disturbing their operation?" Mimi enquired, staring at him for an answer.

Yamato blinked a few times. "Scared maybe, but I would be more thrilled to know I have become their centre of attention." he replied with a grin on his face.

Mimi chuckled but sighed. "I knew you would say something like that…"

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Scared… alone, and..."

He couldn't hear the last part, but Yamato was certain what it was. He wanted to say something, anything to cheer her up, when he suddenly noticed the house she had spoken before with trees around. Stopping the car in front of it, he took the key from the keyhole and turned her way, but was shocked when the moonlight reflected something.

A tear.

Mimi felt the car stop and glanced to her side. Her house. Wanting to wipe her tear from her eye, she sensed a hand resting on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a concerned look behind a pair of blue eyes. _Yamato_. Without knowing what he was doing next, he took his free hand and wiped her tear. Mimi saw him approaching closer and whispered something in her ear that made her blush for a second.

"Don't worry… I'll protect you," he whispered softly before retreating. With that, he stepped out of his Viper and Mimi was left in a daze.

Surprised by his actions and his words, she didn't know what to say back. Noticing that he opened the door for her, she stepped out as well. Mimi bowed him a thank you and walked up to her house, leaving him standing there. When she arrived at her front door, she turned around and saw that Yamato was still there, but this time near the oak tree that was placed a few meters from her house.

Mimi saw that he was looking at it intensely like he never saw one before. Deciding to break the silence she stepped up to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Yamato didn't reply. Instead, he took a piece of the fallen leaf that was on the ground and stared at it carefully. Taking some in his hand to smell at it, Mimi watched him in puzzlement.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked with concern.

Yamato stood up and glanced back at her oak tree. It was just like any oak tree, Mimi thought; however this one was different for Yamato. The branches were large and the height was as big as the house itself. There was something that troubled him, but he was not quit sure if he was right. Ignoring the feeling, he walked away toward his Viper not before Mimi stopped him.

"What was wrong with the tree?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing." Yamato replied.

Mimi pouted, "What?" she exclaimed, not believing him. "First you hang around my tree like it was something special and then you say _nothing_?"

Yamato nodded.

"Ugh…good night." Mimi snorted and turned around with heavy steps towards her house. Unlocking it, she turned roughly taking her tong out before closing the door hard in front of him. Yamato only smirked, but it faded away when he glanced back at the oak tree.

There was one thing he knew for sure. This night wasn't over yet….

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi took off all of her clothes, leaving her totally naked. She was ready to step inside the large bathtub when she heard a noise in the living room. First she thought it might be, Domino, her Siamese cat, but hearing it again was making her nervous. Taking a towel, she covered her body.

Leaving the bathroom, she paced on the stairs and walked into the living room. Everything was shut tight along with the door that was made out of glass. Her wide-screened television was off, her cup of coffee was still on the table like a few moments ago, but still she felt a shiver coming down her spine.

"Domino, where are you?" Mimi called out her cat.

Out of the dark came a brown Siamese cat. Mimi opened her arms wide open and carried her in her arms, but right after that, a pair of black boots revealed from the moonlight. Looking up, she was ready to scream, but a dark gloved hand prevented her from doing so.

Letting go of her cat, who was already running away, Mimi struggled herself free from him. He had her pinned against the wall and that's when Mimi saw something horrible that only in nightmares could exists. His face was malformed and there was a large cut that scared the hell out of her.

"You know… I never thought you would be so beautiful…" he whispered, licking his lips seductively. "I could play a little game with you before doing my job…"

Mimi's eyes widened. She didn't like what he was saying. Totally panicked, she struggled harder to break free, but it was no use. His grip was too strong for her. Mimi did what came in her mind. Hitting him hard on his sacred place. A groan escaped from his mouth when Mimi broke herself free and ran towards the door, but was caught by her wrist before she had the chance to reach it.

"You bitch!" he cursed, slapping her hard on the face. "You will pay for it! I will make sure of that!" he yelled.

Mimi could only cry herself out when she hit the solid wall again. He was coming closer, still holding her wrist very firmly. He was now licking her neck.

"Getting feisty huh?" he smirked. "I think I like it better when we're on the ground!" he spat, throwing her on the floor.

Mimi saw him coming, although her eyes were blurry from all the tears she had shed. She wanted to escape, but he caught her ankle and dragged her back to the place. He took off his jacket and tossed it aside, not minding where it landed and before Mimi could retort, he was already on top of her.

"Please…don't…" Mimi pleaded. Tears were flowing non-stop down her cheeks, making it puffy and red.

But the man ignored her pleas and started savoring her neck.

"Is this how you treat a lady, Koushiro? My, my, I thought you were better than that." a voice said all of a sudden.

Koushiro stopped his actions and smirked. "Yamura. Tell me, how long have you been watching us?"

"Long enough." Yamato answered. "Now, get off her before you get a hole in your head." he ordered coldly.

Koushiro did as he was told and got off her with a grin. He still had the taste of her and he licked it playfully in front of Yamato. Mimi still lay on the floor, but was happy to have someone who was familiar to her. Yamato walked up to girl as he held a gun in his hand that followed Koushiro wherever he went.

"Hey, you okay." Yamato asked when he was next of her.

Mimi only nodded. He helped her get up and gave her his black jacket. Yamato took her by her chin to see her face, and though it was only the moon that gave light, he could see something blue against her soft cheek. A temper was rising inside of him. Swiftly he turned around and saw Koushiro smirking.

"What do you think if we solve this out now, huh?" Yamato challenged him when he handed Mimi the gun where she took it with shaking hands.

"It would my pleasure, Yamura…" Koushiro smiled falsely as he blew a long lock of red-brown hair out of his face.

Yamato grimaced, as his hands were fold into a fist. Glancing outside, he saw the moon hidden behind a big cloud.

"We start when the moon comes out from that cloud." Yamato told him.

Koushiro looked outside and nodded before smiling mischievously.

Yamato knew it and he was right too.

The night wasn't over yet…

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N: **Okay, easy guys… Don't kill me OO I know you all hate cliffhangers, but I wanted the ending _(of this chapter) _suspense. I was so busy in this fic that I already forgot making my homework done! Okay, see ya guys and don't worry about my others fic, I'm still working on it, but I'll do my best to update them as quick as I can…

- **aoi senshi**


	3. From Sapphire to Ruby

**A/N: **Tadda!! Here's the third chapter you've all been waiting for! Answers for all your reviews will be at the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoy this like I'd love to write them!

I now this is out of topic, but me and my other friends (Vegeta-lover4 and Shiroi Senshi) made a bet to reach the 6000 words in one chapter! And guess what I picked… That's right! Yamura!

This means this was the longest chapter I've written so far! I hope I can reach the 10.000 one day…

X**x**X**x**X

**YAMURA**

From Sapphire to Ruby

X**x**X**x**X

The clatters of high-heeled boots were heard from afar as she increased her speed by each step she was making. Her heart was throbbing - feeling like it wanted to be ripped right off from her chest each time she wanted to take air to recover her lungs. Her cloak swayed back behind her with the gesture of her movement while her chestnut-brown hair followed the wind, noticing that it was getting colder by the minute.

Grabbing her cloak real tight with her hand to cover her body, she wished that even though she was still outside in the dark; somehow she could manage to get away from them.

Taking a quick glance above her shoulder she recognized the same men following her a while ago after she started to escape. Hearing their steps clattering throughout the neighborhood - she knew she couldn't run away forever. Though her feet wanted to move on and continue, her mind told her otherwise. Fighting. That was the solution.

But unfortunately, she couldn't.

Not this time.

Somehow, kicking their ass was something easier to accomplish instead of running away like a small dog scared from its own master.

No, she wasn't scared. Not at all.

She was smart and could effortlessly defeat her enemy with a single snap. But something stopped her from hurting those guys. Not that she cared for their lives though, but something was more important right now that troubled her from the start.

Her brother.

As soon as she received his message on the answer machine, she didn't waste her time for packing up her clothes, but immediately took the first plane flying towards Japan. Knowing her brother very well, he wasn't the type of guy for asking help.

No. There has to be a reason for her to be here.

But what? It has to be something.

Something treacherous. Something that…

…scared him…?

She knew that if she wanted answers; she had to get rid of them… and fast. After her arrival, she wasn't in the mood to fight when it came to her brother, but after these guys showed up she didn't have much choice left than to struggle…

Okay, she did some kicking and broken some bones, but still… they were alive.

And it was time to settle this once and for all… even if it meant killing them.

Increasing her speed of running, she heard some groans of some annoying men behind her. Just then, she took a swift move into an alley from her left, just between two restaurants that were now closed by this time of hour.

Like she expected… this alley had a dead end.

Of course, for her, a dead end was no obstacle. Being grateful toward her brother who trained her from the beginning - she knew exactly how to cross over without using much effort. But some people weren't as lucky as she was.

For regular people, the only way out of there was…

…the way you just went in.

X**x**X**x**X

Lightning stroke; causing a flash that enlighten the environment.

Rain poured down - making a rattling sound against the window.

Wind - the sound of a heavy storm slowly approaching.

But none of two top fighters were aware of what the nature was passing up that night. Their eyes were set on each other as well as the moon that was slowly appearing behind the chosen cloud. The two stood three meters away from each other in the living room.

Koushiro raised his hands to get himself in a fighting stance. One arm was extended toward his opponent, while the other guarded his rib cage. His stance was wide, but this allowed him to have equal movements with his legs.

Yamato sighed. This was getting far too simple.

He took the similar stance like Koushiro's only that he raised only single hand. Knowing that this battle won't last long, he didn't need to guard himself.

Of course, Yamato didn't forget about the half-naked woman left in the corner to hide herself. She was pretty shocked herself as well mentally than physically, he had noticed. Being number one for reading people's expression, he was glad he could use it on Mimi.

Reading her face like he would read a book, he sensed fear, shock, confusion and…sadness? What's this? She's sad?

Feeling her aura, he sensed her shivering. Not due the cold, but from the weight on her hand. That's when it hit him. She was still holding his gun.

Gazing his eyes towards the gun then to Mimi, he knew something was wrong.

'_Could this be that she's afraid of guns?' _Pondering what the answer would be, Yamato left his fighting stance, leaving a puzzled Koushiro and walking up toward the girl.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" a cursing Koushiro yelled.

Ignoring this, Yamato held Mimi's both hands, feeling it stopped shaking, and with a look that she couldn't quite describe, he picked the gun from her.

"You don't like guns, do you?"

The concern and the desire for the answer that he was holding was a sign for her to look up and to get lost in the blue orbs of him. But she quickly retreat her eyes and found the carpet rather interesting than to answer his question.

Seeing that he was reaching a sensitive subject, he let the answer slip away and maybe… just maybe he could ask it to her again. Now, with his back facing her, he mentioned for her to go into the next room, which was the kitchen.

"You don't need to see this. Go inside." his voice was monotone.

"B-But, Yamato!" It took all her courage to get her voice to speak.

Her eyes weren't set on the carpet anymore, but once again in his blue orbs. Yamato had his face once again turned towards her.

"Leave her, Yamura…" Koushiro interfered. "It's not my fault she wants to see you dead…"

"We'll see about that." The voice of Yamato was still monotone, but it held a hint of annoyance directly at him.

Mimi's eyes sprung suddenly wide open when she sensed a hand pushing her shoulder while the other overtook her mouth. She felt herself being led towards the kitchen door of her house. But just a few meters away, Yamato leaned forward, closing his eyes and hiding it behind his bangs. This made Mimi struggle.

"Please, Mimi, stop and listen to me."

Feeling his breath near her ear made her shiver, causing her to calm down and to be lost in his touch.

"You have suffered. I noticed it when you held my gun. But please, I don't want you to witness this fight. It will hurt you." At hearing this, Mimi's eyes were wide open than before. "I can't let you see this …"

Before she had the time to react, Yamato had already pushed her hard against the door, which flew open from her weight and collapsed on the ground. Looking up, she saw Yamato giving her a sad smile before closing the entrance. Feeling the protest that her legs were making, she ran toward the door only to hear it click in front of her.

_'No…'_

Mimi couldn't believe it. He was going to face him alone. She knew this was his job, but she couldn't just let him go like that.

With her last strength, she banged the door once more before shrinking down. A tear slid down her face, closing her eyes and wishing that this were all a dream.

"Please be okay… Yamato…" her voice whispered.

X**x**X**x**X

Yamato stopped dead in his tracks when he was a few meters away from the door and turned his head back again. Maybe it was the wind or something, but after her hits against the door dimmed down, he heard a soft plea along with his name. Sighing to himself, he knew this was the right decision. He didn't want her to see the battle that was going to take place…let alone in her own house.

"I hope you didn't forget me?"

"Of course not… How could I forget an old, malformed creature like you?" There was a slight change in Yamato's voice. It definitely didn't sound like him.

"How dare you! If you haven't pulled that shit on me I'd still had my face!"

Sensing that he was reaching his limits, Yamato turned around, placing his gun back on the side of his belt and regained his fighting stance. Just like before, he only held one hand extend. He still thought he didn't need to guard himself.

"You fucking bastard! You have a gun!" Koushiro declared. "This is a fight with fists, no guns are allowed."

"Oh, and since when do you follow the rules?" a cocky grin appeared on Yamato's face. "Looks like that hit I gave you on your skull finally put some sense into that brain of yours…"

This was so amusing. He only needs to break his barrier and then…

"You asshole! You'll pay for this!"

As Koushiro said this, he charged himself towards Yamato. He didn't care if he must wait till the moon appeared from that cloud. He didn't care if Taichi was going to load him full of shit at him. His only desire was to kill the man who made fun of him and the one who ruined his life as well.

Expecting his sudden outburst, Yamato held a bold expression seeing Koushiro charge at him. Starting the fight with a roundhouse kick, Yamato saw the attack coming and stepped aside, only to block it. That didn't made Koushiro end and continued on with his punching and kicking; making sure he could hit him in the abdomen, but only found out it had all been blocked by his arm or leg.

Enraged, Koushiro leapt backwards and was back in his fighting stance.

"I was expecting a better challenge…"

He was doing this again. Koushiro was slowly losing confident in himself, but no way was he going to show this to him.

"I know what you're setting up, Yamura…" Koushiro's words caught Yamato's attention. "You're planning to crack me with that made up shit of yours, well, I've got news for you, bastard. It won't work!"

"Who said I was making this up? It's true, you know…" Yamato shrugged.

That was the last straw. Without warning, Koushiro leaped up high from the ground and with his extend leg, he was ready to hit Yamato in his ribcage, but once again, he was being blocked with two strong hands just a few centimeters away from him. A wicked smirk appeared making Koushiro's eyes widen. He was in some kind of trance once he connected his eyes with his.

No. They weren't blue he once knew, but red.

The color of blood.

Yamato grimaced. He loved to see his opponent in a state like this. He could almost _feel_ Koushiro's heartbeat by each second that passed. He was no longer _himself_, but the feeling of destruction and hate was more appealing right now than to protect or to love. Nothing was more wonderful sensing fear in someone's eyes. But the best of all…

… was to hear them scream.

For Yamato, blocking the attack was as easy as stopping a ball from a child. And since his opponent wasn't any kid that played on the playing field, he didn't have to get sweet on him. His red orbs drew attention to his leg that he managed to block and before Koushiro could predict what his next movement was; Yamato took a hold of his leg and turned it 360° around with a speed that no one could match.

By the time that thunder stroke, rain hitting the glass and shelter, a piercing shriek was heard.

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi froze at her spot as she heard someone screaming. Not a regular scream, but a scream that held terror in it.

Was it Yamato? Or was it the other guy whose name was Koushiro? She didn't know. All of this made her more curious than she already was, and yet she feared for the results.

Knowing that she couldn't get away and seeing that the kitchen had no windows, she was stuck in her own house with two people who wanted to kill each other. Hearing a scream made her wonder. What if it was really Yamato? What will become of her? Will she be dead?

That was pretty obvious by now since she figured that a bunch of criminals were after her.

With her back against the door, she sighed. Hugging her legs while her head rested on her knees, she tried to remember the scene back then before she was pushed inside - anxious with the last words before he was facing his opponent.

_"You have suffered. I noticed it when you held my gun. But please, I don't want you to witness this fight. It will hurt you. "_

How on earth did he know that? Was she really that transparent?

Shrugging her thoughts away, she waited for the outcome of the battle and the person who will be walking through that door. Slowly, she started to hum a song.

X**x**X**x**X

The scene was rather disgusting, but it looked like Yamato was having pleasure on seeing how he managed to do it.

Koushiro lay with his back on the floor, while a leg was rather _hanging _from its original place. A strain of blood was marked on the carpet and the hearing of light gasps coming out from his mouth indicated that he was still alive.

But for how long?

"Y-You fucking b-bastard!!"

Yamato narrowed an eyebrow.

"W-What did y-you do to m-me!!" Koushiro gasped. Not for air, but from the pain he was feeling.

"Really, Koushiro. You, being an assassin and killing your opponent throats must know what I did to your leg." Yamato replied amusingly, yet with a sense of bitterness. "But since your brain doesn't function so well, it looks like I have to explain all of this by myself."

Crossing his arms, he kneeled next to him while his red eyes pierced through his. "What I did to you was no normal thing. I've turned your bone 360° from its original state. Because of this, your muscles followed along and it was being split apart during the process, giving you a feeling that you now know as pain…" the last sentence was left with a smirk.

"Ugh- You – You son of a b-bitch! I will make you p-pay for this!" Koushiro cursed, taking a deep breath and wincing by each movement he was making.

"Really now? And how are you planning on doing that?" Yamato clarified him. "Your leg won't budge an inch let alone trying to stand on it. And if maybe you would be able to walk, which I highly doubt, you won't be able to fight anymore…"

He had a point.

"Yep, face it, Koushiro. Your time as an assassin is over."

"I-I…"

This was bad for Koushiro. Although, he didn't want to make this clear, he was defeated. Again by his most hated enemy. How could this happen to him?

Suddenly, Yamato took out the gun from his belt and watched it with interest when a grin appeared making Koushiro's eyes widen.

"You know, I could easily kill you with this thing, but that will low me to your kind of level… so, I'll just put this away and maybe I'll leave you like this…" When he said this, Yamato's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. "Yes, I'll make you suffer… just like you did to my brother…" His words were just filled with hatred and poison.

"H-huh? B-Brother? Wait a minute! I didn't k-kill your b-brother if that's w-what you think!" Koushiro exclaimed, taking another gasp.

"Shut up. You will not talk about him anymore."

He positioned his two fingers right in front of Koushiro's neck, planning to stop the blood circulation if he hit the right spot, but by the time he wanted to strike, something hit the window at full speed causing thousands of shattering glass being spread throughout the room. With no sound of the wind but only the rushing movement, it neared Yamato's positioned arm, leaving an open cut and hitting the wall where it stopped instantaneously.

Gazing from the window towards the wall and then to his cut, Yamato stood up and noticed it was a small knife. Tearing it up from the wall, he let it in his hand to take a closer look. It was no normal knife, he assumed. By the construction of the blade and from the size of it, this wasn't made in Japan.

"Be happy I didn't slit your throat with it." a woman's voice caught his attention and turned around to face a very attractive woman.

"And who might you be?" Yamato asked irritated.

"Who I am is none of your concern." her voice was like ice.

Because of the darkness of the room, Yamato couldn't describe her, but with a little help of the moonlight, he saw a glimpse of orange hair swaying back and forth by the movement of the wind. Wait a minute. Orange hair…? Where did he saw orange hair again?

Yes, Tokyo Tower - the place where…

"You! I've seen you before!" he pointed an accusing finger.

"Hn… Of course you did." The woman acknowledged him. "I was there when it all happened. But for your information; it wasn't me and neither him," when she pointing towards Koushiro who lay between the two, "Who killed your brother… Although, I'd love to kill him with my own hands, _he_ just wouldn't let me…" she finished her sentence with a soft chuckle.

Yamato's fists were clenched till his knuckles were white. This girl was just asking for it. He wanted answers. Considering by her uniform, she was some sort of ninja and that she was superior with her knifes that was visible on both of her sides.

The woman in front of him must've been related with the events that happened on that day, he thought. He saw the orange hair before, but her face was still unknown to him. Thousand of flashbacks were pending back. Events he rather wanted to erase than to remember.

Taking the first step, Yamato leaped high in the air, but a flash of five knifes run into him bringing his actions to a halt; a feeling of sharp blades taking a piece of his black outfit where he was dragged painfully against the wall.

He was stuck.

Glaring towards the woman, he noticed two other men standing next to her. They weren't standing there before. Although, their faces were fully hidden behind the darkness, Yamato knew exactly who they were. Their uniforms informed him everything. They were Frontiers. One was carrying Koushiro on his shoulder; while the other was holding his gun for fear that something went wrong.

"I'd like to stay a little longer, but something came up. See you again, sweetie…" with that said, the woman gave him a kiss with her hand and with a snap if her fingers, they disappeared along with the wind.

"Fuck!"

Yamato struggled, but those things kept him pinned against the wall. With a lot of effort and leaving several of cuts on his arms and legs, he managed to free himself of her claws, letting the fallen knifes jingle when they touched the ground. With a swift movement, he was already in front of the broken door made out of glass.

"Damn it!" he cursed out. Slowly, his red orbs disappeared only to be replaced by azure blue.

There he stood, thinking of a way to track them down. But how? He could use the Digimon HQ for that, but it always gave him the same results. Nothing. Nada. It was like they never existed.

Sighing, he turned around and went towards the kitchen.

X**x**X**x**X

Her heart skipped faster. First that scream and then a woman's' voice she never heard before. Then totally silence. Does that mean the battle is over? But she got her answer sooner than she had expected. Hearing the doorknob being turned, it opened and because of putting her weight on it, she fell backwards, hitting the ground with a soft bump.

"You okay?"

Mimi's eyes blinked once, twice… before it shot open and to get lost in some pair of blue ones she slowly got familiar with. A hand was extended toward her. Gratefully, she accepted it and a smile appeared on her face. Her heart felt relieved. He was still alive.

Yamato was surprised once he opened the door. He never expected to see a girl falling before his feet. Knowing that it wasn't just because of his good looks, Yamato kneeled down and waited patiently for her eyes to open. Extending his hand to her, he saw how gratefully she accepted it and as a reward, he got a smile.

_His smile._

"You okay?" Yamato asked her again not being aware of something; he was still holding her hand.

Mimi only nodded, but unlike, him, she was pretty aware of the situation. Trailing her eyes from her hands all along his arm her eyes shot wide open.

"You're hurt!" Mimi yelped.

Yamato only shrugged. "It's nothing, really… You don't have to –"

And before Yamato could finish his sentence, she was already out of his sight; in the direction of the bathroom. Man, this girl is really unbelievable. Running his fingers through his golden-blond hair, he froze when he heard a scream. With a speed that was beyond words, he was already standing next to her.

"MY HOUSE!"

Yamato sweat dropped. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come after all… Shrugging, he noticed that the only item that covered her from being exposed was the towel and his jacket. _'This is going to be fun…'_

"Um… princess…?" He started, getting her attention.

But it looked like her eyes were set on the scene before her than being conscious what she was wearing that moment.

"Um… princess… you really need to know this…" he coughed, hoping this would work, but his eyes shot open when a hand got his direction.

A slap - leaving a red handprint along the way.

"What the fuck did I do now?!" Yamato exclaimed furiously. He still didn't comprehend her. The first thing, she was like a damsel in distress, the next a violent woman.

One thing was sure. He never did understand women. Especially her kind!

"For not taking car about my stuff! That door had cost me a fortune to buy it!" Mimi grumbled. "And you're going to pay all the damage!" she cried, accusing him and poking him right in his chest.

"What! No way am I going through that again!" Yamato objected as he winced. "Stop poking already!"

He couldn't believe her. No way was he going to pay her shit again. But he had to agree with her. Seeing your own house in a state like this was making you hysterical - take a note from Mimi. Yamato chuckled to himself. If she was already making a scene for this, what will happen if she knew that -

"AAAhh!! I'm naked!!"

During the whole conversation and the picture of her ruined living room, she wasn't conscious that her almost exposed skin was barely covered by her towel and his jacket, until a soft chuckle brought her back to her senses and to look down only to find out she was naked…

"You-You!!" Pointing an accusing finger at him. "Why didn't you say this to me sooner?!" she shrieked when she tried to cover most of her skin that her towel and the jacket weren't able to do.

Yamato narrowed his eyebrow and chuckled again. "You don't need to cover up though… I've seen more of it than you could imagine…"

Of course, this was not true. He was only bluffing. He didn't know why, but he liked making fun of her, and it was more fun now that he got the advantage. But, unfortunately, he didn't know Mimi that well.

And that left him the sound of a –

_SLAP_

And a word he was going to hear more often –

"PERVERT!"

A large sound of a door being shut made him confirm she was inside the bathroom, which was the second floor. Wow, did she really run that fast? Grinning, he picked his jacket from the floor and put it back on. She let it drop after that slap, he assumed.

Letting the woman with her thoughts and giving her time to put on her clothes, he found this the right opportunity to search for clues.

X**x**X**x**X

"Argh…Bitch…You-You--"

A final blow against his skull was enough to kill him. She picked the man by the collar and with an amazing force; she managed to throw him on the top of the others. None were alive.

This was so good. Cruel, but she felt… pleased.

'_How pathetic'_, she thought. The last minute they were calling her little girl and now bitch. She knew that Digimon Agents were simple to defeat, only the ones who attained the Ultimate LV. were a great pain in the ass and knew that they were bad for her brother's organization.

Shrugging, she grabbed her cloak tighter against her body and readied herself to leave the alley.

"No need to stay here any longer," she implied.

"Leaving so soon?" a male's voice countered.

The words hung a few moments in the air, before she was vigilant that someone was blocking her way. She grinned. If this guy wanted to fight then there was no reason for her to be afraid.

"Hmph… I don't see why I have to stick around any longer." the girl clarified him wryly with a gesture towards the bodies.

Being in an alley gave you a disadvantage. The high building blocked the moon's rays, which didn't show any of his features. But only a glimpse of a dark bandana and a black cape was all she could describe from the mysterious stranger in front of her.

"So, you like fighting, huh?" his voice chuckled. "What do you say if we have a little match here?" he announced. Getting himself in his fighting stance and waited for her response.

She only laughed. That startle him, but left this unnoticed. "Really, you're wasting my time…" she smirked. "Didn't you see how I beat them up?"

"Of course I did." Was his answer, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. He wanted to see her fight.

"You still won't give up, do you?" she asked crossing her arms as another smirk appeared.

"Nope." he chuckled.

Okay, this guy was just asking for his death. This was going to be entertaining. Shrugging, she got herself in a fighting stance and tried to lock her eyes with his, but that was pretty hard, because nothing was revealed.

"You're just asking for it, buddy." saying this on a dreadful, but cheerful tone. She licked her lips.

"Let's see what you got." he chuckled again.

Even if he was asking for his death, this guy was starting to irritate her. Not wanting to wait any longer, she opened the fight with her famous three-punch combination. She wanted this fight to end quickly and to leave him all drained in blood on the ground.

But it never happened. The back of his hand easily blocked all of her punches.

'_This girl is strong'_, he thought, '_but she will never overcome if it comes to speed'_. He was faster and he was taking this occasion to prove it.

Blocking the next attack that she had in reserve for him, which was her five-hit combo, he immediately took hold of her both arms; feeling her struggle in the process, and with a speed that was beyond description, he got her pinned against the wall.

How dense could she actually get? This can't be happening! One minute she was facing him there and thought she got the advantage, the next thing he got her pinned against the solid wall in a very uncomfortable position. How on earth did he do that? She didn't even saw him coming and using an attack. She didn't even saw him move!

Even if she was in an awkward situation, she started to struggle even harder than before when his face leaned forward.

"I must say… You're pretty strong for a little girl…" he whispered in her ear.

Those words made her stop for a few moments and getting lost by the slow breathing of his mouth next to her ear. How does he do that, she asked herself.

Sensing that she relaxed, he smiled at himself. _'Girls were so easy to tame,'_ he chuckled.

He withdraws his face away from her and before she had a chance to speak, he covered her mouth with his.

Her eyes shot wide open when she felt soft lips on hers. The kiss wasn't demanding, but more like a quick peck on the cheek. But even that, this was not how it was supposed to happen!

She was an assassin! She could not fall in love with a guy she barely knew!

Wait a minute… Who said a thing about love?

With all her attempt, she tried to struggle away from his kiss and it to her relief; it worked.

'_How rude,' _he thought_. _

He smirked as soon as he saw her reaction. Leaning forward again, he whispered in her ear that made her shiver and make her lost in his touch once again.

"We'll see each other soon. Till then, think of me…" the last sentence was left with a quick kiss on her lips, before he leaped up high in the air and disappeared on the other side of the wall.

Shrinking down with her knees, her only mind drifted on that one single person, asking a question that will hunt her down till her next meeting.

'_Who was that…?'_

X**x**X**x**X

"Pervert!" her voice echoed through her house.

That made him laugh. After he heard her leaving the bathroom and hearing another door shut, which he informed it would be her bedroom, he sighed. She was taking her time. That allowed him more time to investigate the whole area. What he expected was there of course. Broken glass, several damages on the wall and furniture as well on her leather couch…

Oh shit… this was bad - looks like her television got damaged too…

He didn't need to panic, although with Mimi, you never know. He just hoped that her assurance will take care of this or maybe somebody else as long it wasn't him.

Running his fingers through his hair, he kneeled down and tried to identify for any object on the grounds. Nothing. Only some glass and some blood, but he didn't need that. He needed clues. Looking around if they were any item on the wall, a knife he didn't saw earlier was there next to her television set.

Rising from his position, he marched to the object he had his eyes fixed. Pulling it from the wall he glanced at it carefully. It was just like the other knifes from that woman, he noticed. Only this time there was a note written on it.

_You were lucky this time, sweetie. But I promise it won't happen again till our next meeting._

But when he saw red numbers decreasing by the second, he immediately dropped it and with a speed; he rushed into Mimi's room only to find her in her bra and shorts. Without giving her the time to protest, he grabbed her by the waist and pulling her on his shoulder.

"What on are you doing?! Put me down!!" she screamed, while punching him with her fist on the back.

"Shut up, will you?! I'm trying to escape here!"

"Wha-?"

Seeing her open window, he climbed on the fence, ignoring the yelp that she was doing. Making sure that Mimi won't be able to fall down during his jump, he grasped her hard against him and with a powerful jam; he skipped in the air only to land with poise on the ground with a soft thump.

"How dare you!"

Mimi was hitting him again hard on his back, only to make him more upset than he already was. Sighing, he grabbed her by the waist and set her down on the ground in front of him, and by the time he did that… her house exploded, making the whole environment tremble from the sudden outburst. A sea of flames wrapped her entire house, making a gigantic dark cloud twirling above her roof.

"No!"

Yamato sheltered her without hesitation. The explosion made a terrible pressure that sends them both on the ground. Flying objects soared into different directions and hitting the closest item. He tried to protect her with his body, but all she did was struggling underneath him once she saw her house burn down. He knew it was cruel. He experienced it before. Nothing was worse than seeing your own house burn in front of your eyes.

"Its okay, princess…" Yamato soothed and taking her in an embrace.

This made Mimi lean over while her head rested on his shoulder. She stopped shaking, but she could not help herself to stop crying.

"No… It can't be…why…?" Her voice held nothing but sadness, he heard. And this made him furious.

Mimi sobbed harder than before. Her house. The place her parents lived. The place where she grew up to be the woman she was now. All gone. Vanished among the flames. This was too much for her to bear.

Glancing back at her house, he sighed. Now, she had no home. This made him mad. How can they do this to her? Taichi was not doing this for fun. It was another threat set by him. Sighing, he stood up and dragged Mimi along with him. She was still sobbing. He understood her. Circling his arm around her, he led her towards his Viper. He was going to get his revenge on them...

Somehow, someday...

They will pay.

But now, he had to make sure he could find a place for her to calm down about the events from today. Yes. He needed a place where she could stay. The only place he had in mind was bringing her back to the Digimon HQ. While walking with her towards his car, he cleared his mind of her destroyed house and was slowly thinking of a way to track the Frontiers down...

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N: **Really, I appreciate your concern and on how you've defended me from **bluecalinbluerag**, but like I said to some of you… I don't care what he says to me, I will always support Mimato and there's no way he's going to stop me or keeping me from continuing my fics! I'd say I'm glad that I met you guys! **You are my big supporters!!** And if you want to speak your own mind to him, I won't care less what you've send…

-** aoi senshi**


	4. HQ

**A/N: **Wiiii!! I already passed the 50 for my 3rd chapter!! You guys are so cool! I really didn't know it would get that successful! I hope you guys keep supporting me till the end!!

X**x**X**x**X

**YAMURA**

HQ

X**x**X**x**X

Hatred.

The most suited word that might describe Yamato is feeling right now. A glass he once had in his hand, were shred into pieces after breaking it, revealing new wounds after being cared of his previous ones against his battle with Koushiro. Fresh blood dripped down on the desk, but he didn't care. He didn't even feel a single pain.

What pained him was that he had failed his mission.

Jyou sighed while massaging his temple. Hearing all details about the event of this night gave him a serious headache. He trusted Yamato to take her safely into her house, but almost leaped out from his seat when he heard how it burned down by an unidentified woman. From what he heard, Yamato already met her once.

"Do you want a tissue?" Jyou offered him, while pointing a finger at his injured hand.

Yamato gradually acquired it from him without meeting his eyes.

"Thanks" he muttered silently.

"Do you have any information about that woman?" Jyou wanted every detail he could get about her, but seeing his Agent's expression, there wasn't much he could muster.

"Only that she's working for that fucking bastard having the same desire to kill me." Yamato snorted out sarcastically.

He winced when he encircled the tissue around his hand painfully while a red mark sipped through the fabric. "I bet she must be one of his bitches he carries around all day."

Jyou sighed a nonchalantly sigh. "Well, seeing that you don't have much to say about her, the HQ had some troubles with one of the Frontier members." He searched through his file for a document, while Yamato's head perked up when he heard the word trouble.

"What happened?" Yamato asked.

"While you were out to escort Mimi Tachikawa to her house, we were alarmed from the airport that a woman, not older than eighteen might work with Taichi. We send out eight Agents with a Champion LV. to investigate." Jyou explained him. "From our computers we caught something that might interest you. We found out she is the only girl that was really related to him than any other – " he stopped in mid sentence when he had found the document he was searching for, "- to be more exact, she's his sister." he trailed off when he placed the document on the desk.

"Sister?" he said loudly causing the blue-haired man to frown.

Jyou silenced him instantly while he gestured his hand to his couch in the left side of his office. There, a sleeping form could be described even if the only source of light was the lampshade on Jyou's desk that was four meters away from it.

Yamato looked above his shoulder towards the sleeping girl, sheltered in his black jacket, lying in the couch sleeping throughout after he had shouted. A slight quilt washed over him. Thanks to him he had lost her car, her house, everything.

Now, she had nowhere to go.

He remembered how he brought her here. Not knowing how to stop her tears, he let her until she had finally fallen asleep in her car during their way back. He didn't like this. Didn't like the feeling of failure and he was angry.

Angry for making her cry,

Angry for burning down her memories,

Angry for putting her through this and yet… he knew this was just the beginning and how the Frontiers worked.

He could see her slow breathing as she inhaled, making her shoulders go up – and down again when she let out a low, but soft breath. Yamato turned around, feeling miserable as he buried his face into his palms and leaned on it.

"It's my entire fault," he whispered.

"You know this was coming, Yamato. You experienced it before."

"_Don't_ remind me of that." he said on a low, but dreadful tone that mustered all his anger when Jyou brought back the images. "I'll fucking kill you when you bring that up again…"

Jyou gulped and stared at him wide-eyed. He could see Yamato's blue eyes turn into crimson red.

"Sorry…" Jyou quickly apologized and gave a relieved sigh once he saw his eyes turn back to its original state.

Yamato cocked his head sideways, avoiding eye contact. Instead, the document on the desk caught his attention.

"Hikari Yagami…" Yamato read the name of the document, as though he was trying to change the subject.

On the left side of the name he saw a picture of a girl that almost looked like Mimi if it wasn't for her dark-auburn hair, pulled into a bun on top of her head. Yamato couldn't believe he was actually reading this. So his rival had a sister.

"As a result, what did our Agents do?" Yamato asked when he picked up the document and searched through the pages, almost forgetting about what just happened.

"Well, only one has survived…" Jyou sighed inwardly and defeated.

"What?" Yamato eyed him for being so silent all of a sudden. "What happened to the other seven men?"

"They were overpowered, Yamato…"

Yamato was at a state of shock. A single woman killed seven of his companions?

"But one survived and caught her, right?" Yamato replied anxiously.

"Actually, he more like hid himself…" Jyou corrected.

"You mean he was a coward to exchange blows?" Yamato stood up; knocking the chair he was sitting on to fall over.

"Well, we actually send eight most experience Agents to this mission, but a Rookie disguised himself and from what I heard, he wanted to have a real fight instead of training 24 hours a day in the training room. He said he was bored…"

"So, he just watched his fellow comrades beating down one by one and he did nothing to stop it?" Yamato was now furious.

Even if he had to take the place of that Rookie, Yamato was never the kind of guy to watch his friends die without having a fight himself. Now this disgusted him more than ever.

"Well, he hid himself in the trashcan, though he didn't say that loud." Jyou replied. "When I saw him this evening without the others I considered him as a hero, but the smell of rotten egg in his hair gave it away."

"You've butt him out of here, have you?" Yamato eyed suspiciously.

"Of course. But what surprised me is that he did consider himself as a hero and as reward, he wanted his own monument for Kami's sake!"

"Well, I'm glad he's out of here, otherwise I won't control myself if I saw him in the halls." Yamato said enraged, while placing a hand on his forehead to rub down his temple. He was exhausted and by the look on Jyou's face, he had a rough day as well.

"I better get some sleep." Yamato said, yawning.

"Hold on." Jyou stopped him, "What about the girl?" Pointing towards the sleeping form.

"Can't she just sleep with Jun?" Yamato considered, while he gave another yawn.

"Hell no! Didn't you see the way she looked at her this afternoon?" Jyou argued. "It's like bringing her directly to the enemy! Nuh-uh! Mimi Tachikawa is not safe with her! Jun will certainly kill her in her sleep once our backs are turned!"

"So, where does she have to sleep, brain-head?" Yamato snapped back. "We don't have enough rooms since we got new recruits…"

"I'm getting tired of this, Yamato." Jyou sighed, as he stood up, glaring at him straight in the eye, "Take her with you in your room." Was all he said, before he shut down the light and walked to the door, making it open.

"In my room? Are you crazy! You don't even know what I might do to her while she's asleep!" Yamato snapped back at him.

After receiving that death glare from him, Yamato grinned in satisfaction. He knew Jyou hated _those _kinds of men; making _it_ while the girls was fragile and unconscious. But Yamato, being a gentleman, (sometimes) was only bluffing.

But after his fierce glare that turned into a smile and a yawn, Jyou knew his Agent didn't mean any of it.

"You can say whatever you want, Yamato, but I trust you with my life and I know you won't do such a thing." He said with a smile. "Make sure she rest well. I want to see her in good shape when she meets the boss."

"The boss?"

"Yes, him. There are still things to discuss. Now goodnight." And he was gone, leaving him and the sleeping girl alone in the dark room where only the hall was lightened.

_'Damn you, Jyou!' _he cursed under his breath and sighed when he watched Mimi in the couch. He shook himself mentally for being weak at times. Trailing his fingers into his hair, he took her in his arms in bride-style and was surprised to feel her so – light.

_'Hope she isn't anorexic or something…'_ Yamato thought when he got inside the elevator and pushed the button till he was on the 9th floor.

The 9th floor was only reserved for those who are the achieved the highest rank here in Digimon Headquarters. The space was bigger than the normal ones and owned more than three rooms, unlike the others beneath him. His friends, who all lived on the 8th floor, didn't mind he was superior. It made Daisuke to look up at him and to Yamato's disgust, Jun wanting him more than ever.

Just when he tried to put his key inside the keyhole, the door next to him opened. He snorted in disgust when he saw who it was.

The messed-up Casanova, like he wanted to call Michael sometimes, was making it out with a girl on the wall. Yamato wasn't a guy that loved to eavesdrop, but their moaning was so high, that he almost tried to hold himself for not launching an attack and telling him to stop, or at least to get a room miles away from here!

"Mike, sweetie…I want more…" he heard the girl moan.

"Oh, wait up, babe. Mmm…" he gave the woman one open-mouthed kiss before he turned his head sideways.

"Hey, Yamato!" Michael called out for him.

_'Oh great…' _he finally unlocked his door and held Mimi's body safely in his arms before turning around, putting up an annoyed face.

"What do you want, Michael?" Yamato sighed irritated. He really wanted this discussion to get over with so he could finally get some sleep.

"Care to join us?" Michael suggested, while the woman was kissing his neck, planting hot wet kisses everywhere. Michael moaned in pleasure, while Yamato rolled his eyes and snorted underneath his breath.

"No thanks." he replied disgusted.

"Your loss, bud." Michael said defeated and gave his 'girlfriend' another kiss, but stopped immediately when he saw the girl in Yamato's arm he didn't saw earlier.

"Wait – who is that?" he said in disbelief. That caught the girl's attention as well and looked at Yamato's direction. "It's a woman."

"Yes, and unlike you, I only have _one_…" Yamato tried to grin when he saw how the 'girlfriend' cocked her head to Michael's side and giving him an icy stare.

"Michael, sweetie, what is he talking about?" he could hear the girl's annoyance and anger into that high-pitched voice of hers. It almost reminded him of Jun when she got mad at her brother.

"Ah, babe, don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Michael assured her as he tried to kiss her again, but the girl took a step back as her eyebrows twitched in anger.

"Michael, are you seeing someone else beside me?"

"N-No! Why would I do that?" Michael was almost sweating. "You know you're the only girl that counts for me! You're so damn hot unlike others – I mean - oops…"

The girl shrieked and gave him a hard slap. "You fucking asshole, pervert, selfish, lazy, good-for-nothing, -"

"Messed-up Casanova?" Yamato finished it for her.

"Right! How could you! I hate you!" and with that, she burst into cries and left the two.

"But, Cassandra, I swear I don't!" Michael shouted after. "You're still the one I adore since yesterday."

That didn't come out right.

Yamato sighed. He really should watch out his words, now that he thought about it. He watched the girl, Cassandra, walking back towards Michael and giving him a slap again while kicking him in the crotch.

Yamato _almost_ felt sympathy, but he deserved it though. Michael leaned over, his knees crossed and gasping from the terrible pain that just occurred.

"Aww – fuck, bitch." Michael moaned out painfully. And this was the last time Yamato ever saw Cassandra again once she stepped inside the elevator, furious about her evening.

"Yamato, why did you have to tell her?" Michael said and after a few pants, he got himself straight and looked at Yamato for explanation.

"Telling what? I wasn't saying anything." Yamato clarified him. "Besides, you deserved it…" he snickered.

"Well, that's what you get. Make sure it won't happen to you if you plan on two-timing." Michael told him.

"Michael, I don't even go to that sort of level." Yamato declared firmly, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get myself some rest."

But before he could go inside, Michael stopped him, _again!_

"Hey… that girl, isn't she the one we saw this afternoon?" Michael asked, ignoring the soft, dangerous groans in Yamato's throat.

"Yes, she is. Now can we please get some rest?" he claimed out bitterly.

"Of course, of course!" Michael said joyfully as though he was excited, "I never thought you would be one of them, but a man can't hold themselves if a girl lays in their arms asking for something! I just knew you had it in you! Go show what you have in your pants, lover boy!" Michael cheered out.

Yamato groaned at the back of his throat as he gritted his teeth with intent. _'I swear if he doesn't shut up, I'm going to throw him out of the balcony!'_

"You got it wrong, Michael, I'm not using her! She's just sleeping here because there are no other rooms available!" he pronounced each word with anger.

"Oh, in that case, I can watch her over for you."

And Michael's arms were wide open, gesturing him that he'll gladly accept the offer, but Yamato thought otherwise. Michael was already reaching his limits and he was almost on the edge of blowing up. Yamato felt angry and exhausted, but he wasn't going inside yet. He had to teach Michael a lesson or two.

Michael waited till he got the girl in his arms, but what he received was unpredicted. He heard and knew about his friend's mood when he was angry, but never experienced it before. And this made him panic. The mixture when Yamato's blue eyes turned into red pools was enough to make him know he didn't have the same opinion.

Yamato was furious when he heard about it and before he knew, the dark side of him took control of his mind and he held possessively on the fragile body that was cuddled in his arms. A dangerous snarl was heard behind Yamato's throat as Michael retreated himself back into his room, holding his arms now to protect himself in case his friend went crazy.

"Okay, I understand… You don't want me to watch over. Fine…No need to get so possessive." he said after closing the door silently.

Yamato was brought back to his senses and his eyes found their original color again when a word hit him.

_'Possessive? I'm not possessive…' _he told himself. _'I'm just worried about her safety…No, not possessive… I'm not like that…' _he said repeatedly.

He wasn't being possessive; he knew he had to protect her if a guy like Michael was around. It wasn't like he owned Mimi.

No, he's not like that…

But when he saw how Michael wanted to have her in his arms, something unexplainable caught the best of him and all his senses were focused on one thing, making his mind scream in rage.

_She's mine…mine!_

It was like he had another person inside him. His and a different one…

One that was feeling more protective, more possessive …dark…

And all of this scared him…

Then a soft moan escaped from the person underneath him as the woman cuddled into his chest deeper than before like she wanted comfort; breaking the trance he was in a minute ago. _'Is she having a nightmare?' _Yamato questioned. And he was right. He could see sweat dripping down her forehead, making her shiver like she was freezing. Yamato entered his cool room that he considered as his own cozy apartment. All of the furniture and the couches were all set in black, giving an atmosphere of being held in the dark, solitude for years.

Seeing Mimi shivering like this, he opened the door across the bathroom. His bedroom. He walked up to his bed and slowly, but gently as she was something precious, he laid her on his bed. He took out his jacket off her and realized she wasn't fully clothed after they escaped from that explosion. He was slightly blushing to see her in her bra and short, but quickly averted his eyes from there and pulled the covers above her shoulders.

With a sigh he got himself on his knees and watched her. Kami, she was beautiful, his mind raced. Mimi was maybe more than beautiful yet she was short tempered. Risking her life to save other people was something he admired. Even if he didn't say it in words, he accepted the mission already.

With his forefinger, he brushed a long lock of chestnut hair on her face. He sighed inwardly. Seeing her like this was like a goddess appeared into his apartment and resting in his room. Knowing that he also needed some rest, he got up with a groan and before he left his room, he placed a neat white shirt on the cupboard along with black pants. With a last glance toward his princess, he closed the door.

X**x**X**x**X

"So, you mean there's nothing else we can do?" Taichi's word hung a few seconds in the air, before the doctor sighed and shook his head dejectedly.

_'Fuck that bastard! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!'_

And without really knowing it, he slammed hard on his desk with his fist, causing the doctor to flinch of the sudden outburst. In the corner, behind the doctor's back, Sora had fought the urge to run near him and console him with some relaxing words. But since the doctor was still there, she couldn't for fear Taichi might push her away.

"Fine, leave…" Taichi ordered to the doctor who was nothing but content when he left the office.

He took a deep sigh and rested his head in the palms of his hand, trying to get away from reality. Once the doctor left, Sora came into view and stood behind his figure before embracing him with her long, tender arms, her head in the crook of his neck.

"Shh…It's okay, Taichi…" Sora softly said in his hair.

"How, Sora… Koushiro already lost his leg and there's no other way…" she could hear his broken voice. It held nothing but distress.

"Look Taichi, now that we know that the bitch took Yamura as her bodyguard we must make some sacrifices if we want to achieve our goal." Sora told him sternly, but soft. "And what will happen if Yamura was dead? There won't be any fun and certainly no challenge at all…"

"I guess you're right." He grinned and cocked his head to look straight into her brown-eyes. "Maybe there was no challenge after all…"

"So what do you say we'll have a little fun first?" Sora chided cheerfully when she hugged him even more.

"And what about, Koushiro's state? He won't be able to fight with us…"

"That's why I'm here for!"

And before Taichi could utter another word, Sora already left her place behind him and opened the door only to reveal a young man standing with dark-blue hair and a black suit with a coffer in his right hand. He stepped inside the office.

"Taichi, meet Ken Ichijouji!"

"Ken Ichijouji?" Taichi asked confused. "Who the hell is he?" he asked taking a small glance to Sora who only plastered a smile on her face.

"He's here to help Koushiro."

"Don't make me laugh." Taichi snorted haughtily. "This boy isn't even twenty yet. Judging by his looks, he hasn't even finished high school so far! How on Earth can he help Koushiro's situation? Even the doctor couldn't do a thing."

"Well, as much as you want to insult me, sir, like the woman had said, I'm the right man to cure your friend's state." Ken bowed politely and held a cold expression, clutching his coffer tightly.

"Taichi, Ken has just stopped high school and believe it or not, he's the most wanted criminal after you." Sora clarified him.

"And why's that?" Taichi grunted, not really believing her words, while crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair to have a good view of the man and Sora. "Did you kill your whole family by one single snap with your fingers? Or did you just invent a dangerous virus like us trying to kill all humanity?"

Sora had to hold back her laugh, but glanced back at him firmly, "Taichi, Ken hasn't done anything like that."

"So what did he do then to make him appear on the black list? Surely you must've done something intelligent or you're just being plain stupid."

He relaxed his arms neatly behind his head and gave himself a shout of approval when he saw Ken's expression. Though he was still stoic as before, this time his eyes twitched and he clutched on his coffer more tightly that his knuckles became white of frustration.

"Come on, we don't have all day, you know… Now talk!" Taichi ordered him with a grimace.

And before Taichi knew it, the coffer was thrown onto his desk, as two hands slammed it open only to make him gasp in horror but to look at it in awe. Sora knew what it was in the interior. It was disgusting in both ways, but amazing at the same time. She felt like vomiting when the particular smell twirled around the office. She opened the door to make it evaporate.

"T-this is unbelievable…" Taichi was left with no words. What he saw before him was astonishing, but horrible. How can a young man make these things? He wondered. Sure they had to be geniuses to make them, but still… It must take years of studying to make them so…real…

"That explains everything." Taichi took a hold of himself from getting too excited.

When the coffer was shut from being exposed, Sora turned around and sighed.

"You're hired." Taichi suddenly announced and shook the man's hand. "Now, make sure you heal my friend back to his original state, okay?" he told him harshly.

"As long as I get paid I have no other purpose than to listen to your command." Ken said determinedly and cold as before. It made Taichi grimace.

"You'll find him in the basement. I will check on you later." Was all Taichi said before Ken bowed and left the room with his coffer in his hand.

"So, what do think of him?" Sora said after a long silence when she bent over Taichi's desk to look at him better.

"Not bad… I never thought someone like him would show up… Really, Sora, where did you find him?" Taichi questioned, looking down.

"Ah, well, let's just say he didn't like the home he was in." Sora chided cheerfully.

"You helped him escape from prison?"

Sora nodded and before she knew, Taichi took hold of her shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Maybe that's why I love you so much…" Taichi whispered in her ears, feeling her shiver.

"Mmm…"

They kissed each other more passionately and when the kiss began to get more intense, Taichi leaped from his seat only to have him on top of her. They couldn't go any further than the kiss when the door suddenly busted open. Taichi groaned in Sora's neck and was prepared to yell at the person standing out there, but when he cocked his head sideways, he was surprised to see his sister.

"Hikari…"

X**x**X**x**X

The sound of some birds chirping on an early morning would make any person welcome the new day that will arise. Well, all, except for a very sleepy woman that was known as Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi groaned as her head popped out of the covers and wished she had some energy left to throw the pillow towards those annoying birds. Her head was spinning and she wished she could go back to sleep if she could, but a thought occurred her and told her to stay awake.

How did she land here anyways?

The only thing she could actually remember is seeing her house burnt down and the worried expression of a very handsome Agent, Yamato.

Wait a minute; did she just call him handsome?

_'Yeah right…' _Mimi snorted sarcastically. _'Maybe he's handsome, can't deny it though, but he will always stay a pervert and a bastard! Stupid him… destroying my car for nothing!'_

After those events, things around her began to get all fuzzy and the world was covered in darkness. But still, it didn't answer her question of her being here. She sighed and curled back into bed.

Comfortable. The bed was so soft and the feeling of weariness acquired her once again. But she couldn't get asleep. Not because of the mysterious fact how she got here, but the atmosphere in the room gave her shivers along her spine.

She scanned the room and that's when it hit her. The walls, the closet, the bed… All set in black!

_'What's happening? I can't be dead am yet…am I?'_

And that's when her mind panicked and the only thing left for her to do was…

"…AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

The scream was just enough to scare the birds away from the branches and the environment to shake. Yamato got startled and fell from the couch, groaning something that sounded like 'Woman are nuts', before he opened the door of his bedroom, staring at the girl furiously.

"Oi! What are you thinking screaming like that!" he yelled above her shriek.

Mimi stopped as she heard a familiar voice catching her ears. She looked towards the door and gulped when she saw an annoying Yamato leaning against the doorframe, giving her a stern look, warning her that he won't go away before she gave him an explanation. He was still dressed in his black jeans from the previous night and instead of wearing his black T-shirt, he wore a white shirt. He was so exhausted that he didn't have the time to change.

_'Yamato?'_

"What the hell were you screaming for?" he asked her again, this time silent, but still annoyed.

Mimi folded her arms and cocked her head sideways. "I should ask you a question!" she corrected him sternly. "Why did you thought I was dead, you moron?"

"Where the hell did that come from?" Yamato replied, confused at her words. "I never thought you as a dead person!"

"So, explain me why the walls are painted in black? This room almost looks like a funeral to me!" Mimi snapped at him as she got up from the bed, her anger rising each second that passed by.

Yamato tried to put all her words into a perfect sentence and before he knew, he grinned so devilishly that Mimi had to raise her eyebrows in question. He leaned over that their noses barely touched each other. Looking straight into her hazel-brown eyes he smirked even wider. Mimi really was dense.

"This is my room…"

And that's when Yamato burst into a hysterical laugh as Mimi put up a face that was mixed with embarrassment and annoyance. With a swift turn, she stepped away from him and folded her arms as she pouted as soon as the words struck her. She was in his house.

"Pfeh… I knew that…" she lied, still annoyed towards the Agent who clutched his ribs.

"Hahaha – You should've seen your face!" Yamato told her between laughs. "It was priceless!"

Mimi frowned as she clenched her hands into a fist. No one made fun of her! No one! Seeing the Agent laugh made her boil.

"Argh! You're hopeless!" she shrieked, throwing her arms in the air, and with that, she pushed him aside from the doorframe and was ready to see the rest of his house if it weren't for Yamato's hand that captured her wrist in an instant.

"Sorry…" he apologized. His laughs were slowly fading down.

"Yeah right, like I ever want your stupid apologies…" Mimi fumed.

She tried to free herself from his grasp, but found he didn't want to let go yet. Instead, she glanced towards the Agent and gasped as his eyes turned soft and sincere.

"Yamato…" she breathed.

"Sorry for laughing at you…but to tell you the truth, it's been years I haven't laugh." Yamato replied to her and that's when Mimi wished time would stop for a few hours. Yamato was leaning forward, his lips near her ear, making her amuse with his breath.

"Thank you…" he whispered softly.

Damn him. So handsome, sexy, breaths taking, hot, want to – Stop!

Mimi fought the urge to have more of his touches, even if it meant only whispers in her ear. Immediately, she placed both of her hands on his chest, trying not to blush, and pushed him away, putting some space between them.

"Y-you're welcome, but I still don't forgive you though."

Satisfied with the confused expression she got from him, she was ready to walk away, when he got her wrist. _Again!_

"What?!" Mimi had enough. This bastard already stopped her twice and her stomach was asking for food. Glancing towards him, she waited for an answer.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yamato asked her warily.

"I'm hungry! I need some food. And after that, I'm going to search for a place far, _far_ away from you!"

Yamato sighed. _'Is she really THAT clueless?' _

Letting go of her wrist, he folded his arms in front of his chest as Mimi stared at him suspiciously. He shook his head. This girl is just asking for it though.

"And you think that going out there with those clothes will get you somewhere?" Yamato illuminated her, pointing at her uhm - outfit.

"What are you – WHA!!"

And for the third time since he met this woman he was again connected with her fist. A large _SLAP _was heard as her handprint was nicely marked on his cheeks. And before he knew it, Mimi pushed him hard, away from where he stood, making him fly to the other side of the place, slamming the door with a hard thud

And if that wasn't enough -

"PERVERT!"

Could be heard in his place…

After being thrown away, Yamato felt a little dizzy hitting the wall too hard, but smirked. He couldn't deny it; this woman was someone he really enjoyed than the others he met along through his missions. And maybe for the first time in his life, he loved the mission he was in.

Sighing with a smile, he stood up and went inside another room. His brother's. Old memories flashed through his eyes once he opened it, but shrugged. He knew he was dead. He saw it himself. And there was no way he would return.

Logically, he could let the girl sleep in here and he could have the bed instead of the couch in the living room… But his heart didn't agree. This was his brother's. The last item that was precious for him. Walking towards his desk, he picked up a picture of him and his brother taken when he was fifteen and his brother eleven. Same color of hair, skin, almost everything was identical, except for one thing…

Their eyes.

The mixture of happiness and the smile that his brother contained on his face was a sign he was in high spirits and he didn't care what was around him. But he knew better. Deep under that smile of his brother was a boy that needed to be protected and he could feel the sadness in his veins.

Unlike his. His eyes gave an impression of looking straight into glass. Not even a smile was there. Only grief of that day could still be felt deep in his heart.

By joining the Digimon Agents, he thought everything was going to be all right.

But he was wrong.

After three years of training, he finally attended the Ultimate Level and he was proud that his brother got the title of a Champion. And that's when everything went wrong. Another mission was given to them and that was the day his brother got killed…

It's been already four years since then, and he still didn't allow himself to get attached to any person he came across with. But remembering Mimi… She was different. It was like she opened the world up for him.

_'Stupid, you're acting like a softie…'_

He put the picture back to its place and left the room like the same way he had entered. He closed his eyes as he shut the door and walked towards the bathroom. He grinned. Mimi's grunting could be heard through the door. Knowing it will be a while till she would show up; he decided to get himself a shower. And he definitely needed one! His hair was getting all sticky.

Inside Yamato's room that Mimi still considered as funeral, she fumed out furiously. She still couldn't believe his nerves. Always enjoying his view before actually warning her she wasn't fully clothed yet. Seeing the white shirt and the black pants on the cupboard, she picked it up. She guessed it was meant for her and immediately put it on. At this time of hour and the anger that she still held for him; she didn't care what she was wearing.

Taking a deep sigh, she opened the door and was surprised to hear water running down behind the door in front of her. She guessed that he was taking a shower. Knowing that Yamato wasn't in sight, she instantaneously went where her stomach told her to go.

The kitchen. She almost gasped. It was gigantic. Almost two times bigger then hers. Clapping her hands together, she searched for any food that she could find. But all held the same thing…

The cabinet was full of ramen, nothing but ramen…

The refrigerator contained beer… again beer… six packs of them…

The table… an apple… probably a worm inhabited it…

'_What the hell? No decent food! I'm going to die!'_

Mimi was hysterical. She couldn't believe someone like him could only live with ramen and beer!

Mimi was ready to set her foot inside the bathroom if the bell didn't stop her. She turned around and opened the door; surprised to see the man she met yesterday. Dark-blue hair, big glasses and a smile that reached his ears - Jyou Kido was here to pay a visit.

"Good morning!" Jyou chided cheerfully as he bowed down.

"Ah, good morning." Mimi bowed down politely.

"So, how's the lady doing?" Jyou asked. "I hope he treated you well."

"Oh yes, sure he did…" Mimi snorted and folded her arms. "If it wasn't for that funeral and only having ramen and beer for breakfast, I must say, yes, he certainly treated me like a princess." she grunted out sarcastically.

"I know he lacks food in there, but a funeral?" Jyou didn't understand.

"Guess you haven't seen his room yet." Mimi told him. "Certainly not the best place to wake up, though."

_'Room? What the – They couldn't… He wouldn't!' _Jyou mind's was panicking.

Mimi narrowed her eyebrows when Jyou suddenly became silent. It almost freaked her out when she saw how a serious frown, and eyes holding a mixture of anger replaced the happy smile she met earlier.

'_Eh?'_

"Jyou?" a voice called out behind Mimi.

Mimi turned around and almost wished she didn't. Yamato was standing there with his black pants, but this time shirtless. Mimi thought she was in heaven seeing his torso exposed in front of her. The towel he used to dry his hair was neatly set on his shoulder as he walked towards them. Her mind raced seeing him approaching, and she fought the urge to blush. With a swift turn, she trailed her eyes someplace else, but somehow, it always returned towards his upper body coming closer and closer.

Mimi gulped when he stood next of her staring at Jyou. She started fidgeting with her shirt as her heartbeat raced faster by each minute that passed. In her mind, she made herself clear that he was still a bastard and there was no way she would find him attractive. But what could she do! His body language was just asking for it.

Damn him.

_'He's a bastard… He's a bastard; he's a bastard - but a sexy bastard…' _Mimi almost choked on her words. _'What the fuck?!'_

"What brings you up here?" the voice of Yamato broke her trail of thought as she glanced towards the blond and back to Jyou.

"You!" Jyou pointed out. "The nerve! How could you do that to her!"

Yamato narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"And I trusted you! How could you do such a thing?" Jyou supplied out hysterically. And at the same moment, Michael was standing behind him.

"What's all the commotion?" he asked to the trio.

Suddenly it hit Yamato what he meant. Glancing towards the woman who still didn't understand where the conversation was leading, he saw her crossing her arms once again, frustrated. Yamato smirked. Mimi stared at the three boys. She still didn't comprehend what Jyou was meaning. And before she knew, Yamato was standing behind her, embracing her like she was something fragile.

'_Ehhh?' _Mimi's mind raced.

She gulped when she touched something soft and yet strong at her back. She was touching his chest. She fidgeted nervously. This time she couldn't hide the blush and the embarrassment around her. With another gulp, she focused her eyes on the floor instead of the two expressions in front of her. Her mind raced like never before and her heartbeat was pounding furiously against her chest.

Yamato could feel she was nervous under his touch, but this is what he had expected. He stared towards the men, still in their state of shock.

"What's with faces?" Yamato asked bluntly, like it was a normal thing to do.

"You – you didn't!" Jyou warned him.

"What did you expect? Of course I did it."

Catching his words, Mimi knew where the conversation was going. Pulling up her head to answer back, she felt Yamato's head relaxing on her shoulder. She stiffed

"Don't say a word," he whispered softly in her ear.

Mimi stared at him. Was this man even okay? Suddenly, their eyes connected to each other. They stood there, admiring what it held behind those depths, but Mimi nodded and Yamato stayed cool as ever. Breaking the eye contact, Yamato turned to look at his companions once more.

"Yamato! I trusted you not to do such things!" Jyou told him sternly.

"I couldn't resist. She was asking for it anyway." Yamato grimaced and embraced her tightly when he felt how her hands clenched itself into fist. "I must say, I never had fun since ages. And man, how much times did she called my name! I really _loved_ it!"

"Yamato…" Mimi growled dangerously, making sure he was the only one who heard it.

"But if you two were having sex, why didn't I hear your moans last night?" asked Michael.

_'Stupid pervert.' _Yamato judged him, disgustingly.

Then an idea popped inside his mind and looked at the two with a grimace.

"Of course you couldn't hear us!" he said matter-of-factly. "I knew it was getting more passionate, so we locked ourselves in a room that is soundproof for you guys." Yamato had to applaud himself after making this up.

He smiled, but in his mind, he tried not to laugh. "Now, if you excuse us, we were starting to have some breakfast here." Yamato told them as he broke the contact with Mimi and closed the door for them, leaving his comrades with a shocked face.

Yep, that was fun!

Making sure, they weren't in the hall anymore, Yamato sighed and turned around, but not before he received a slap from a girl for the fourth time…

"YOU PERVERT! HOW COULD YOU LIE TO THEM!" Mimi shouted as Yamato stared at her in daze, one finger in his ear on the side she was screaming.

"Come one, wasn't it fun?" Yamato asked playfully. Mimi snorted as she crossed her arms. "Don't worry; I know Jyou isn't the type to spread the rumors." He told her. That enlightened Mimi's mood. "But I'm not sure with Michael though. With him, the rumors will be spread before you can even say pervert." Yamato acknowledged with a grin.

"Argh!! " she shrieked, her hands in the air and stomped back into the kitchen to get something to throw at him, anything to kill him.

Yamato smirked. This was maybe the best mornings he ever had in his life. Walking towards his room, he picked up a black T-shirt before joining Mimi in the kitchen. Though he didn't know it yet, Mimi was starting to become someone precious in Yamato's life…

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N: **Hope you guys had fun with this chapter! Don't worry; I'll try to update the second chapter soon when I'm in the mood though. I want to thank everyone who read this fic so far! I hope you don't get too upset for not knowing much about Yamato's past and the loss of his brother Takeru. Yes, you guys, he's dead… Sorry, but you'll find it out soon enough!

Ah, and before you guys go and send me a review, could you please add your favorite country in it? I need it for chapter five as well for the future chapters that still have to come.

Also, I won't continue till I get at least 10 reviews… I know I'm harsh about it, but I just wanted to make sure that there are persons who actually read this… And to remind you, this story takes place in Japan…

- **aoi senshi**


	5. Ready, Set – Go!

**A/N:** Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I'm so, so soooorrry for the long wait. I started typing this chapter a very long time ago, but I got a bug on my computer and deleted everything. So I started writing again, but I could never finish it, because of some family matters and the little time I had. But mostly the cause is because I was just plain lazy.

I just hope, though, that you can forgive me. I know. I'm the worst author ever. TT

I also want to thank all the ones who placed me as their favourite authors (47) and alert list (42)! Also, Thank to you guys, I have reached the 100 reviews!! THANK YOU!!

X**x**X**x**X

**YAMURA**

Ready, Set – Go!

X**x**X**x**X

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jyou groaned as he rubbed his forefingers against his temples. His headache from yesterday didn't lessen a bit, furthermore, the event with Yamato and that so called rumor he caused in the HQ just made it worse.

Mainly, if he entered his office, a calm and serene feeling would overwhelm him and he would start signing documents and giving the Agents their assigned missions. Although today he knew it wouldn't happen that way for two loud noises were heard not too far from his office. Even with his closed door it wouldn't change at all. They were just asking for attention. And he exactly knew whom they belonged to.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Heh. Try then."

"You are _so_ going to regret this!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But right now, I'm _so_ enjoying this."

"Jerk…"

Jyou sighed. _'I just hope I'm wrong…'_

He stopped typing, knowing it wouldn't help ignoring the sound despite his curiosity, and walked out from his office towards the place where it was the loudest. He was surprised when he noticed it led him towards the Training Room. The place was huge than most would expect. If there was one thing the Digimon Agent Academy was proud of it would be their training section and their large knowledge in technology.

The Training Room had a long corridor and was divided in three sections. Each of them had their own color. The first one was red. It was the Exercise Room. Different kinds of weights as well as bars or rowers were all at hand to train your muscles and to achieve an excellent condition. Even those who are not doing fieldwork must train as well.

The second one was put in blue tiles and you could see the water reflecting the walls from the swimming pool. It was almost large as one they used during the Olympic games, maybe even bigger.

Tlast room that Jyou had reached was the Dojo section. This is where you exercise your martial arts. Even here, belts are playing a huge function. The higher the grade the higher the chance you'll be selected for a dangerous mission. Of course you are not leaving on your own. Another Agent who is experienced will join you and rate your skills on the field itself.

The walls of the Dojo section were slightly white with a mix of yellow. The floor was made in wood but mats were placed everywhere in the room to absorb the impact when you hit the bottom.

Jyou stood perplexed with what he saw through the glass. The room was crowded like never before. Cheers and wailing were heard all over the place. Upon entering, some immediately saw he was their officer and stepped aside to let him pass. He stopped breathing with what he saw.

The fuss came indeed from two people, mainly Mimi and Yamato, who to his utter surprise, stood face to face against each other. Both were in their fighting stance, motionless and focused at the same time.

Jyou watched Mimi's serious expression. Her brows were furrowed, her fist set in front of her and her pose in position to strike her target immediately. Yamato though, was in his fighting stance as well, but he wasn't taking this seriously as Mimi did. His face was relaxed unlike hers and you could almost say he enjoyed it.

'_This is absurd! What the hell is going on here?'_

And before Jyou could say something or stop them, the brunette dashed towards her opponent, looking confident like this was a child's game.

Yamato saw her approaching. Seeing that she was aiming for his face, he immediately took a step aside and evading the hit just in time. He grinned. Mimi shrieked when she saw she would fall forward. She swiftly responded by setting her hands on the mats, ramming hard, making her flip in the air and landing back on her feet where she regained her balance once again.

"Bravo, Princess." Yamato complimented her for her quick reaction.

"I was a pretty good athlete before." Mimi said proudly.

If you were an Agent, the first thing that they advise you not to do is tempting Yamato Ishida to battle. Whatever the reasons, it didn't matter since Yamato immediately kicked your butt out of the ring, or so to speak. Almost every Rookie admired him; girls blushed and shrieked as he passed them, while Champions see him as their rival, knowing that when they beat him, they would hold the Ultimate title. Although no one succeeded yet, someway, they still respected him.

X**x**X**x**X

Jyou couldn't define what was going on.

Why were they fighting?

Was it maybe because of the rumor?

That could be, he guessed, but he was sure it was just half of it. He did act surprised and shocked when Yamato told him that he slept with her, but when he took a quick glance at the woman before Yamato closed the door, he knew he was just bluffing.

One, because of the look she had when he told him that, and two was because of her yelling that he could hear through the door. He had to laugh at that time. It was funny to hear how she tried calling him names. It was really amazing to hear that she knew such…vocabulary. He had to agree when he heard from Yamato it was un-lady-like to say such words and that she looked more like a man than a woman. The answer he received was of course a fierce slap on the cheek. Jyou found it hilarious when he heard the smack through the door.

Michael of course, had already spread the rumor within a few minutes like Yamato had predicted. As Jyou walked back towards his office, leaving the couple alone, he felt like a high school student walking in one of the school corridors. The rumors were tolerable for a while. Mostly it would be like how Yamato had a one-night stand with _some _girl, but slowly, when he listened to it more closely, they would twist and add more words to it, making the story extreme and vulgar; that to a certain extent he found it ridiculous and incredibly immoral. He couldn't believe how such pigs could call themselves Agents!

He groaned, knowing this has gone too far. So through the loudspeaker he began his speech about their behavior and that they should show some respect with someone's privacy. He also announced that rumors were just rumors and none may be true and should be ashamed believing a rumor that was spread by Michael no less.

So yeah, maybe the rumor may be the cause of this fight, but Jyou knew there had to be another reason. He was ready to ask a Rookie next to him how this had started, but instead; he had found his answer during the fight. Well, most of it.

X**x**X**x**X

Just before this happened, just before they decided to fight, none was really aware what they said till Yamato told her his own opinion and made her angry.

Again.

Mimi of course couldn't accept what he had said and wanted to prove that he was mistaken. That's why they had decided to show their skills against each other in the Dojo section. Since all they could think about was how to bring the other to surrender, they weren't aware that a crowd was forming.

Yamato knew from the start that this was no challenge for him which why he agreed taking her on. If she were an Agent right now, he wouldn't even take glance, but taking her arm right away with a speed that is beyond words and probably swing her over his head so she would land hard on the mats; leaving some broken ribs.

But neither was she an Agent nor had she any fighting experience, thus making her a regular woman.

That is what he first thought of anyway; until she had shown him that punch he avoided earlier making him swallow his words. He grinned when he saw that she was back in her fighting stance. Again, Mimi was making the first move. She rammed her foot on the floor to increase her speed towards Yamato.

This time he wasn't going to avoid it.

Mimi gave him a crashing roundhouse kick aiming towards his side, but Yamato was quick reading her movements and blocked it with both of his fist with ease. Mimi just groaned when she saw Yamato smiling at her arrogantly. She started attacking him rapidly with the intention of hitting his critical points by using both of her arms and legs.

Yamato had to give her credit when he blocked Mimi's blows again and again. She could fight. Excellent even. He detected how she increased her speed every time he had blocked one of her blows. Of course, he sensed, she only learned the basics, but that was enough to protect her own skin when he was not around. Yet, to his disappointment, this was not enough if she ever faced enemies like Taichi or Koushiro.

He wrote a mental note to train her sometime.

Mimi was confident that with those furry of blows, he would stop messing around with her and admit she could fight. But that really never happened because the moment she let herself off guard to think those thoughts, Yamato swiftly took the opportunity and copied what she did to him.

Mimi hastily crossed her arms in front of her to protect herself while blocking his attacks. Mimi closed her eyes and she could feel herself being pushed backwards from the force of his punches. She was astonished to see how much strength he still had, but after a while, she was aware he didn't use all of it.

Yamato knew that fighting against a woman; he would reduce his strength no matter what, even if it were an enemy. It was a rule he told himself. Even when he fought against Rookies or Champions, he never really used all of his strength for fear he might actually injure his comrades so bad it killed them. And that was of course something he wanted to prevent.

Yamato sensed that she was slowly getting tired of protecting herself; so he flipped backwards and placed a space between them again. He did this to make her clear she could rest for a second…

…but it looked like she had something else on her mind.

Half of her was happy to see that he actually cared a little, but the other half was annoyed that he was not taking her seriously. When he halted his actions and created a space between them, she knew it was meant for her.

Again, a feeling of happiness and anger mixed inside of her. Instead of doing as he requested, she immediately took this occasion to attack him.

Yamato sighed, dazed, but grinned anyways and took his position once again, ready to block her attack.

Everyone in the room including Jyou would expect her to strike him in the front again. But none was actually prepared to what was coming next. The moment Mimi was a meter away from her target; she instantaneously leaped in the air, circled her entire body in a smooth motion and with her extended leg, decided to strike Yamato on his left cheek. Hard.

The intense force of the strike and the surprising effect left Yamato totally ignorant of her action, making him fly backwards. He landed with a large smack on the mats.

Mimi instantaneously dropped down on her knees and tried to look at him while panting. She was sure that this attack was something he wouldn't expect from her. She hoped now that the fight would stop and that he would admit that she was right after all. Mimi gasped while drops of sweat were rolling down her face. She was exhausted.

Despite the fact that the move may appear to be simple from a guy's point of view, in reality it enquires a lot of strength if you want to increase your force on that single hit.

No one cheered and no one reacted. For a moment everyone was silent. Some are not able to believe what just happened and some still didn't register it in their minds yet. This was uncommon. Of course, everyone can make a mistake when calculating their opponent's move. So seeing Yamato getting hit was not really that of a shock…

… but more the way of how a woman like Mimi Tachikawa, who gave the impression of being weak and totally useless in fights, swooped Yamato to the other side of the room like a ragged doll.

'_That should know not to mess with me…'_ Mimi grunted painfully when she tried to stand up again, though her aching muscles screamed her to stop.

Yamato became dizzy, but he was still conscious enough to know what just occurred.

That woman just hit him!

'_Fuck…_' he groaned slightly. _'How did that happen…?'_

Mimi's little moment of victory disappeared right as it has come once she noticed Yamato standing back on his feet. Emotions like annoyance, anger and fear were mixing in her eyes.

He felt some throbbing pain in his shoulder when he tried to stand up, and knew he would get a headache anytime soon after that blow, but he was still okay to move and continue the fight.

For him it was more a scratch. He noted to himself that this was the last time he would try and expect her actions. He guessed it wouldn't really work on her. The girl was just unpredictable!

'_Just like her slaps…'_

Not making the same mistake twice, he decided to add more of his strength. Somehow she must've found out about how he was taking her lightly. But it didn't matter. He was going to win anyway. Stretching his muscles of his neck, his eyes flew directly towards Mimi's.

Yamato smirked.

"Not bad." he said haughtily, "Not bad at all." he looked straight into her depths while taking a slow step towards her. As he expected she stepped back.

"But this fight isn't over yet."

And before Mimi could act Yamato vanished from her view just to reappear in front of her again with an attack aiming for her stomach.

Thanks to her quick reaction again, she jumped by placing both of her hands on Yamato's shoulders through his process, flipping in the air and landing gracefully behind his back. Immediately she panted after she had reached the floor but tried not to let it show.

"Again, you've astonished me, Princess." he complimented her while turning around.

"Told you I could fight…" Mimi said, trying to form a grin while giving a small huff.

"Indeed you did."

And Yamato attacked her again without warning. Mimi tried to block each of his attacks, but she could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. She couldn't focus anymore. Her mind grew dizzy and her sight was almost a blur. She was on the verge of exhaustion. Yet, after a few seconds, she saw her chance to strike him between his blows.

Yamato quickly avoided the hit to his chest and immediately, he was being attacked by a series of punches from the brunette.

X**x**X**x**X

From his point of view, Jyou wished the fight would end.

This was pointless, but noticing that both of them were stubborn to give up, just made it more difficult to handle. He groaned again. He wondered how long this would be going on.

"Yarre, Yarre… What do we have here, Jyou-sempai?" a male asked playfully, almost like a child.

"Something we can't handle." Jyou responded when giving a glance at the man standing next to him before setting his eyes back to fight again. "You're late… again." he added as an afterthought.

Shigeru Hideki was an Agent working for the DAA. Being thirty made him the oldest member of the highest rank. He had long, but beautiful silver hair, often changing the color whatever the occasion or the mood he is in. Most girls would simply fall for his looks and gorgeous amber eyes, but unfortunately for them, Shigeru only favors men.

But much to Jyou's disapproval, he does not take his mission seriously like most Agents of his rank. When he would travel abroad, he would occasionally come back with a handful of bags with nothing but fashion clothes and hairsprays.

However, he never failed a mission and he would always return back safely in Japan. When he had nothing to do, he made clothes where for his comrades so they could use it to go undercover, _(mostly Yamato just to annoy him and for his own personal fun…)_ before placing them in a shop he owns in Osaka.

Shigeru sighed. "Mou, Jyou-senpai… you should give me some slack." he wailed. "I didn't buy my new outfit today and it makes me so mad." he pouted. "I went to this cute dressing store that just opened and I saw that oh-so-_kawaii_ shirt. So, I went inside and tried it on, but it was too small for me. So, I asked one of the workers if they had a bigger size. One told me the last one was already sold! Can you believe that? That lovely shirt! Taken by some–"

"You were being followed." Jyou interrupted.

Shigeru moaned. It looked like his officer didn't want to hear the rest of his awesome discovery of the striped shirt.

"Yea… I've met five or six of them, I think." Shigeru responded defeated. "Mou… You really don't want to hear the rest?"

Jyou shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Oh, well, as long as you promise to hear how I fixed a date with a guy yesterday." he giggled. Jyou just rolled his eyes in displeasure and continued to watch the battle.

Shigeru then changed the subject. "So, what is this all about?" he asked with a childish tone.

Jyou gave an aggravating sigh, but explained to him with what he thought it could be.

"From what I think is the following, but I'm not quit sure." Jyou replied at the same time Mimi blocked another attack from Yamato. "I think Miss Tachikawa wants to prove herself to be useful. Yamato already made her upset from that prank of them being an item, but I think calling her weak was enough to make her boil."

"Nani!" Shigeru screamed. "_That_ is Mimi Tachikawa!"

Shigeru took a long glance to the woman who was moving furiously around the room to avoid all of Yamato's hits.

"_Kawaii_" he exclaimed gleefully when he folded his hands together. "She is so perfect!! So beautiful…"

"Shigeru, don't even think of -"

"Yes. I have decided! I'm going to make her my puppet!"

"using her…" Jyou groaned when he finished his sentence. He glanced at him. "Anyhow, this has taken too long."

Shigeru sighed, thwarted. "Mou…and I just wanted to see more of it." he wailed like a small child.

"I'll buy you a new dress." Jyou watched the battle again.

"Fair enough." Shigeru shrugged.

And with that, he obeyed Jyou's silent command and took something out of his sleeve and swapping it open.

"You do know he will kill me." Shigeru smirked.

Jyou paused for a moment while watching the battle.

"I don't think he would mind it."

Shigeru looked at him strangely. "Oh?"

"Trust me. He won't."

X**x**X**x**X

Blue eyes watched the woman in front of him. Yamato was still in shape while Mimi was panting painfully. She could feel it in her chest, but mostly her legs.

He knew from the beginning she wouldn't last long in a battle like this. Seeing how tired she looked, he decided to end this quick. Mimi may be a good opponent; she had proved that to him, but she was not strong enough to match him yet. He immediately saw she had already reached her limits, maybe even further. He knew that she was being stubborn. The look in her eyes said that she wasn't ready to throw the towel yet. That's why Yamato decided that this would be the finishing blow.

Getting back in his fighting stance, Mimi saw it and did as well. She understood. With the last bit of strength she had left, she tried to gather it and without delay, dashed towards him again.

Yamato mimicked her move.

Everyone was anxious to see what was coming next, but the final blow never happened.

Before they could reach each other, a sharp fan swooped between the two, halting their movements in an instant. The fan flew in the air; turning around and landing smoothly back towards the owner's hand.

It took a moment to notice what just happened. The wall they had created around them slowly crumbled, revealing the spectators. He could finally hear the murmurs, cheers and wailing of others. Yamato glanced to his right and immediately found Jyou in the crowd.

He was standing with a person Yamato wished to ignore. He groaned in annoyance when he saw how the silver-haired waved playfully toward his direction and throwing kisses. Jyou grunted from Shigeru's typical reaction and massaged his forehead.

Yamato sighed. Even if he hated Shigeru, he was relieved that the battle was over thanks to him.

Some of the crowd already left once they have discovered that their officer were in the same room. They feared that they might get suspended Kami knows where for a week. But there are others who simply ignored that fact and stayed, curious if the battle was going to continue.

Yamato looked down to see how Mimi was doing. He was relieved to see that she didn't get hurt. She was kneeling on the mats while her hands were resting on her knees. He could hear her panting heavily, but knew she was alright. Her hair was a mess and his shirt that he had borrowed not too long ago was soaking in sweat.

"Okay people, back to your work. If I see you here any longer then I'll send you to Siberian and let you camp there for a month. Any objection? Now go!" Jyou voice rang throughout the room and corridors, making the rest evacuate the room with a fast pace.

Shigeru grinned.

Yamato could hear the crowd whisper about how awesome the fight was or how cool that a girl could defend herself that long against him. It made him smile inside. He kneeled so he was eye-to-eye level with Mimi.

"You okay there, princess?" he asked her lightly.

She didn't say anything for a while but nodded. She heaved a long sigh and looked at him. "Told you I was strong." she said confidently.

Yamato grinned. Even tired she could still put up a fight. "I've seen better." he said mockingly and saw her eyebrows furrow. Yamato smiled. "Nah, you did well."

It looked like he gave the wrong answer.

"Just well?" Mimi crossed her arms.

Yamato didn't understand.

"I just kicked your butt not too long ago and all you can say I did well?"

He smirked. "Oh that. I haven't felt a thing and I had expected your move. I was just putting up a show." Yamato replied smugly.

Of course, this was all a lie. He didn't expect it and he _did_ feel something, but faintly. A guy's ego is something important and there was no way he was going to admit it. Hell, he didn't even realize that there were people watching them all along. Though, with his answer, he was pleased to see how annoyed she looked.

"Right, right. Just admit you can't accept a woman just kicked your fat ass." Mimi huffed.

Yamato looked offended. "Excuse me? My ass, fat?"

"Yes." Mimi replied with a smirk.

"Hey, my ass is much better than any guy walking here."

"Hey!" Shigeru yelled on the background, but the two didn't hear it.

"As if."

Yamato grinned back. "How can you be so sure about it, princess? You've never seen it." he told her smugly. "Unless," his grin grew wide with anticipation.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you are expecting somewhere in the future to see my oh-so-beautiful shaped butt…" he finished his phrase pompously.

Mimi gave a snort, but tried not to blush. "R-right. Like that would ever happen."

"Ahh, you never know, princess. I'm your bodyguard, which means you are stuck with me till the end. And who knows what might occur during one drunken night?"

"Horny bastard." she accused.

Yamato gave a small laugh. "Just kidding, princess." He winked. "If that were to happen, I think you're the one making the first move anyway."

"What!"

Mimi tried to give a nasty comment after her outburst, but it looked like no words would form inside her head. Instead, she blushed like a tomato and glared the other way. Yamato grinned.

'_Damn him!!'_

"C'mon."

He stood up and extended his hand out for her. Mimi watched him when he gave a smile.

In her mind, she came to a conclusion that though he may be arrogant jackass - he was in fact not that bad for a person. She finally gave him a smile in response, forgetting their little arguments. While reaching for Yamato's hand, he was suddenly knocked aside.

"Arra, arra! Are you okay, sweetie?" Shigeru held her up and let her lean against his chest for fear that she was still tired and unable to stand yet.

"I-I'm okay." she responded gratefully. "Thank you –"

"Shigeru, hun." he told her. Mimi could only nod.

"Damn it." Yamato groaned when he was pushed away. "Can't you at least say sorry, you asshole." he cursed as he stood up.

Immediately the fan that he saw not too long ago was flying in the air before it swept towards his direction.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming that fucking thing!" Yamato yelled at the silver-haired man when he avoided it.

Shigeru held one arm up to catch his fan while the other still rested on Mimi's shoulder.

"Tu, tu, tu. You shouldn't use such vocabulary when a woman is standing not too far." he told the blond. "You, of all the Agents here should know that, _Yama-chan_. Hee hee." he giggled while giving him a wink.

"Pfeh." he grunted irritatingly and crossed his arms while staring the other way. "Whatever..." Yamato graoned.

Shigeru just gave him a smile and looked back at the woman against his chest. "I think that fight made you feel all dirty, ne, _Mi-chan_?" He told her gently. "Well, I'll take you to the bathroom and give you new clothes since those are surely not suitable for a beautiful woman like you."

While he said that, he glanced back towards Yamato while leading Mimi towards the hallway. "I really thought you had such better taste in clothes, _Yama-chan_." he gave a puking sound.

"Shut up." he grunted annoyingly.

Shigeru gave a small laugh, enjoying this while sliding his fan back in his sleeve as the two disappeared from his view. When they were gone, Yamato flopped down on the mats and gave a long lasting sigh.

"How long were you watchin' us?" he said to the only person who was left in the room.

"From the beginning." Jyou responded his Agent. "What was that all about?" he questioned him. "I do have my conclusions though, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"Nothing…" Yamato just gave him a shrug.

"Yamura…" he warned him.

Yamato closed his eyelids and offered his muscles to relax before he decided to speak.

"She was still pissed off with that rumor I caused, and me with my big mouth said something that it might happen if I were someone else. So, I started talking about how vulnerable she would be if that were to happen with an enemy - take example of what happened with Koushiro. He could easily rape her if I didn't show up on time."

Yamato acknowledged him, "She started to argue that she could fight and all and that's where the story has led us. Here. Though I hate to see Shigeru's ass here, I'm still glad he had stopped the fight." he whispered silently and let himself fall backwards so he was lying down on the mat.

"You could have easily stopped the fight too you know. You didn't need Shigeru's help for that." Jyou replied him.

"I know…" Yamato responded frankly, "but Mimi wouldn't allow herself to give up anyway." he whispered. "She's too stubborn…"

Jyou gave him a small smile and nodded. He knew what Yamato meant. Even if she had lost, she would force herself to stand up no matter how badly injured she was. He guessed that if it weren't for Shigeru's interference, Yamato would let Mimi win the match on purpose.

"You sure you're okay?" Jyou mentioned the hit he received on his cheek.

"Just a scratch." he said. "I'll live."

"You know, now that I think about it. Her fighting skill reminds me of someone... "

He looked Yamato for a moment and without saying anything, he left him alone with his thoughts and walked back to his office. He'd just wait till both would show up, until then; he would let them rest for a while.

Yamato waited till the footsteps vanished before he slowly opened his eyes and pondered about what Jyou had said. Yamato had noticed it as well during their fight. He had already fought with someone who had the same skills as her. But that would seem unbelievable. With a sigh, he stretched his arm upward, staring at his hand for a moment before placing it gently against his left cheek.

"..."

X**x**X**x**X

Mimi felt so relaxed once she got out of the shower. Her body was no longer sweaty from the battle and the smell of the shampoo gave her a soothing feeling. Putting her towel aside, she looked at the chair and glanced at the clothes that were designed for her.

"You okay in there, hun?" the voice of Shigeru could be heard from the other side of the glass door.

"Sure. Thank you for the dress, though." Mimi said to him while putting it on.

It was a long Chinese dress made for women. Mimi loved to feel the fabric against her skin. She liked the blue color of the dress and the pink flowers as a pattern at the end to accentuate. It made her feel all giddy all of a sudden. The waistband was red with a tint of yellow. Underneath, she wore black, stretchy pants that would match the dress, making her so beautiful and cute, that Shigeru gave a crushing hug when she stepped out of the room.

"You look so kawaii in that cheongsam suit, my dear." Shigeru complimented her with a girly voice.

"Thank you so much, Shigeru-san. I really love it." Mimi thanked him again. "I've never really worn a dress like this before." Mimi told him when she looked at herself, pleased. She whished she could often wear this kind of clothes.

"Tu, tu, tu. What did I told you about my name? Just call me Shigeru." he told her, "and about that dress, you can have it as a present."

Mimi's mouth gawked. "Y-you sure? I mean this kind of fabric really must have cost you a fortune."

Shigeru smiled when he noticed her reaction.

"Don't worry about that, hun. I make those dresses and I give it to those I like." Shigeru said reassuringly to her which made her look up, but he simply smiled. "Don't bother if you are scared it'll get dirty. It does happen. But when I see my dress getting ruined then it makes me happy though."

"How so? You worked so long to make them and you say its okay to see them tattered? I don't understand."

"Ahh, you'll understand soon enough, _Mi-chan_." he took her hand and led her away from the place and towards a corridor. "Right now, I think Jyou is tired of all the waiting. Didn't Yamato tell you you'd be meeting our boss today?"

Mimi nodded with a smile. "He explained me a little this morning." Shigeru stopped his tracks and without warning, jumped on Mimi again and gave her a hug.

"You are so kawaii!"

Mimi smiled at his reaction and without knowing, she started to laugh.

X**x**X**x**X

"Really brother, never heard of the word _privacy_?"

"And you, dear sister, ever heard the word knock?"

Hikari just glared and sat in front of his brother. At first they would give you the impression that they loathed each other, but in reality, this was their way of showing their affection as a family.

"Sora, would you kindly leave the room?" Taichi asked her.

"Fine, fine, I'll go." She gave him a long, hard kiss before she decided to leave the room. While she passed his sister, she glared at her menacingly before walking out of his office and closing the door behind her.

"Whatever you see in her is beyond my imagination." Hikari told his brother once Sora was gone, "Just try not to get hurt or somethin'."

"Are you here to give me a lesson in love, or are you finally going to talk why you were late?" Taichi grumbled. He relaxed against his seat and took out a cigarette.

Hikari rolled her eyes but continued. "I went straight here, but I got interrupted by some Agents."

"Anyone in particular?" Taichi asked her interestingly.

Hikari wanted to tell him about the mysterious stranger who was the cause of her lateness, but if she did, what could she say about him? She didn't know more than his silhouette and a little of the sound of his voice.

"No."

"You may fool someone else, but not with me, sis. Didn't I tell you how bad you were at lying?"

Hikari tried not to flinch. "I'm telling you, they were just with so many that I enjoyed killing them and took the time for it."

Taichi took a long drag of his cigarette and narrowed an eyebrow when she explained her reason. She was still lying though. He could feel it. But that's okay. He would find out sooner or later. Putting that matter aside, he took a document out his drawer and handed it to her.

"Here's your assignment. Read it and know your position within a few minutes." Taichi told her. "You and Sora will lead the others and give the signal. Try not to disappoint me."

Hikari took a brief glance at the picture and the notes before placing it back on his desk and standing up. Though she really didn't like that woman who was hanging with Taichi, it was no time to make such remarks when they are more important things to settle.

"Yes, brother."

X**x**X**x**X

"Ahh, Miss Tachikawa. I'm glad you came."

"I must apologize for my behavior. I did not intend to cause such a fuss though." Mimi bowed when she was face to face with Jyou Kido in the hallway.

"That is okay, Miss Tachikawa." Jyou just smiled at her gently. "I guess sometimes we Agents just love the entertainment that is given to them." he said pleasantly. He then bowed down. "Shall we go then?"

Along with Shigeru, Jyou led Mimi to the elevator. He just pushed a button and after some floors upwards, they stopped when they reached the top building of the HQ. Once she stepped out, she could hardly hold her breath. The corridor was more beautifully decorated than downstairs.

"This is where our boss resides." Jyou told her when he stepped next to her. "He is the man who started all of this."

He walked away and she followed him through the corridor and stopped when they reached a round room. Mimi could see how well decorated it was. Everything was matching. From the white paint of the walls to the red carpet that was spread on the floor. Unlike any room she had visited, this gave more of a chamber.

Paintings, probably worth a fortune were hanging there - decorating the room, giving you a feeling like you were standing in a museum. When she looked around, her attention flew towards a silhouette near the fireplace. She could only see his back. He was small.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Shigeru smiling at her gently and whispered her to sit down on of the chairs that were placed in front of his desk. Mimi did as she was told.

"Sir, Mimi Tachikawa is here to receive you." Jyou called out.

"Ahh, yes, yes. Of course."

Mimi tried not to show she was scared.

Why?

She didn't know.

She heard from Yamato that he was an old man, taking things seriously and is sometimes strict, but he added as an afterthought, that he looked like a grandpa who really needed glasses and can complain.

She had created a picture in her mind. Strong, big and had a beard. That was her view of the boss. But when the original boss turned around, Mimi could only blink her eyes and silently giggled, hoping that no one heard her.

The man was maybe between his sixties and seventies, she guessed. The man was so small, because when he walked towards her, he just reached her shoulders as she sat. Mimi noticed he had the urge to hunch forward and to place his arms behind his back. His face was wrinkled and his eyes closed. He had a large grey moustache and a ponytail on the top of his head. It took Mimi everything not to laugh and tried her best to smile.

"Ahh, so you are Miss Tachikawa. Nice, nice." he said when he looked at her. "I have never expected that someone would want to dare one of my Agents to spar. And not just any Agent, an Agent who has reached the Ultimate LV. that is."

"Tee hee. She put quite a show, don't you think, boss?" Shigeru said cheerfully.

"She does. Never thought of joining the Agents sometime?" the boss asked her playfully.

Mimi smiled. "Thank you for your offer, but I'd rather not." she told him honestly. "Again, I'm sorry if I have caused you any trouble, sir."

"No, no, why should you? And cut with the formalities, just call me Gennai."

Gennai then looked up at the two people standing behind her, who, without knowing were smiling silently in their minds. "Now, where is Yamato? I can't start without him."

"Right here, old man."

All eyes turned towards the person who just entered the room. Like her, he had taken a shower and she could smell his soap from where she sat. She had to admit, _again_, that no matter how much she couldn't stand his character, that he actually looked handsome in his white shirt and black pants. His hair was neatly combed, but still in spikes just like she _loved_ it.

Mimi blinked. _'Did I just said that!?'_

"Yamato, you should really show some respect to your boss." Jyou sighed, when he crossed his arms.

"_Yama-chan_ you look so handsome!" Shigeru declared.

Yamato ignored their comments and looked at the tiny man who was standing next to Mimi. "So, grandpa, what did you want to talk about?"

Mimi noticed that calling his boss like that didn't affect him at all. She presumed he had been used to it by now. Somehow it was amusing to see how much control Yamato had over someone higher than him. Gennai left his spot and went to his desk, sitting on his chair.

"As you all know, Taichi, the boss of the Frontiers is known as the most wanted criminal all over the world. He is a mastermind in scheming plans and causing havoc wherever he pleases; and we must prevent this for the sake of humanity. But now, I'm afraid he has done something far more badly than anyone could have expected. We have gathered some information about his plan, and it would seem that the virus would be spread during a check-up for vaccines." Gennai informed them. "So there should be some undercover Frontiers working as a doctor in the hospitals. But for now, we do not know who these individuals are nor do we know which country Taichi distributed the virus yet as well as his true purpose." he continued. "But we must speak of a miracle that the only person who can put a stop to this is you, Miss Tachikawa." Gennai looked at her. "You are the only one here that can rescue these people."

"I'll… do anything to help them." and she would. She knew those people needed her help and she wasn't going to abandon them.

"Even sacrificing your own life?" Gennai continued.

"Yes." Mimi looked straight at him, confident as ever. She was going to do it.

But Gennai wasn't done yet. "…and…what about seeing one die before you?" he asked her softly.

Yamato could hear a soft gasp escaping her throat. Seeing her expression from afar, he immediately knew that she hadn't thought about it yet if the person were to die. But that was not all. The question was also linked with something from her past that left her traumatized for years.

In the HQ, before a client would get an Agent as bodyguard, they would always check their backgrounds before allowing it. And Mimi was no exception. Yamato knew, as well as everyone in the room who read her files to know a bit about her past. If she wanted to help them like she said she would, then she was willingly accepting the pain _again_.

Yamato leaned against a nearby wall while closing his eyes and crossing his arms against his chest. He and the others hoped that she would give an honest and faithful answer.

After a minute or two, she decided to speak on a silent tone. Yamato could hear her stammer, but she fought hard not to let it happen when she spoke.

"I – I know as – a doctor, that seeing a person die before you was a risk that I had to take with me. A – A person's death will always haunt me and it'll always be engraved in my mind." she told them. "But… but I am ready to risk my own sanity to help them. I do not care if I have to endure the pain, but right now… all I ask you… is to trust me when I say that I will do anything in my power to save these people." she exclaimed truthfully.

When hearing her words, a mix of relief and regret twirled in his heart. He was relieved that she had spoken with true words directly from her own feelings, but somehow, he had wished she just didn't. One way or another, he knew that during the mission, she would regret her answer and lose her mind. He wished, even the darkest side of his heart that it would never happen to her.

But he was happy she passed. A small smile formed against Yamato's lips and he gave a mental applause. Opening his eyes and watching his comrades, he noticed how Shigeru smiled cheerfully behind Mimi and Jyou sighing and looking away, knowing well he too was content inside.

Gennai had his eyebrows furrowed from the start of his explanation, but instantly after her answer, a smile appeared on his old face and start clapping.

"Your words, Miss Tachikawa, are no doubt spoken with true devotion and confidence." he said, "You have proved yourself that you can handle a person's death while knowing you'll lose your sanity step by step. But I know that I have no hesitation in your words when you say that you'll do anything to help them." Gennai said proudly. "For that, you have passed the test, Miss Tachikawa."

Immediately, Shigeru jumped from where he stood and embraced Mimi, giving her a hug.

"Yatta! You did it, _Mi-chan_!" he cheered loudly.

"Well done, Miss Tachikawa." Jyou announced while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mimi both beamed at them and smiled. "Thank you."

"Not bad, princess." Yamato said to her when he was looking down with a small grin that only she could see. She smiled back.

"Well then." Gennai continued. "This mission, Miss Tachikawa is very risky. I am not telling you this because you are a woman, no, but because your enemy is Team Frontier. Since Yamato will be your bodyguard I must inform you that there will be a great chance of having obstacles every day. I don't know how he does though, but he is like a magnet for trouble –"

"Hey!" Yamato cut in feeling offended.

"– but I assure you, you are in good hands." Gennai finished.

"Since you are the only one who knows the formula, we could simply ask you to make it in our laboratory and we could send them over the world, but I'm certain Taichi had planned everything out and asked his men to work as doctors. So we can't trust anyone just yet in the hospitals as well as sending the remedy where there is a high chance they'll destroy it." he explained them.

"That's why we have thought of a safe traveling route over the world where you, Miss Tachikawa, must make the remedy in the country itself and inform the doctors what to do with the patients."

Mimi nodded, absorbing the information like a sponge.

"Now, let's start with the traveling route you three have to take, shall we?" Gennai told them.

"Wait a minute. Three?" Yamato exclaimed to his boss, but then he heard a small giggle next to him and groaned. "Don't tell me he is coming along!" when he pointed towards Shigeru furiously.

"Why, _Yama-chan_? I wanna go too!" Shigeru wailed like a child. "I want to stay with _Mi-chan_! She's a great girl and I want to know her better."

"We'll send you letters then." he replied.

"That's not enough." Shigeru argued annoyingly. "I was planning to let Mimi try my new designs before I sell them too."

"Ask someone else to do it."

"But they are not as nice and cute as _Mi-chan_! She is so beautiful when she wears them! I know it." Shigeru protested. But seeing that Yamato wasn't going along, he tried another tactic. "Do you want to know why I picked her?" eh said sweetly.

Yamato just rolled his eyes.

"Didn't you know how perfect her body is? She's like a topmodel. She has the right curves, matured breasts, oh and – "

"What the fuck?" Yamato growled. "You fucking perv! I thought you liked men!?" he shrieked in disbelief.

Mimi sure was embarrassed hearing those things, but giggled anyway when they started fighting. She knew that Shigeru couldn't see through the glass since they were all blurry. It looked stupid but everyone seemed to have fun. Instead of stopping his Agents, Gennai just chuckled behind his desk, scratching his moustache once in a while, and Jyou just found it ridiculous.

"_Yama-chan_, I didn't know you cared!" Shigeru exclaimed while looking at him admirably, stars shining in his amber eyes. "But you don't have to worry, hun. You'll always be my favorite and you only belong to me."

"Aaah, gross!!" Yamato yelled and pushed him away when he saw him coming to give a hug. He turned to his boss "Oi, old man, what is the meaning of this! If you were planning to give me a partner, at least let me pick one."

Gennai just chuckled.

"We all know you can handle the mission, Yamato." Jyou answered instead of his boss. "The boss was just playing a trick on you. Shigeru will only be joining you till you land in Italy. He has another assignment to carry out." he told Yamato reassuringly, but he chuckled. "Can't believe you fell for that."

"Shut up." Yamato groaned.

Shigeru gave a disappointed sigh, but giggled afterwards. Even Mimi had to hold her laugh when she heard Jyou's explanation.

"You must apologize my behavior, Yamato." Gennai told him with a smile.

"Yea, yea." Yamato scowled and looked away angry and somewhat embarrassed.

"Well, I guess we should start being serious again." Gennai said.

Everyone nodded, while Yamato 'hmphed'.

"Like I said earlier, we had planned your traveling route. We have prepared where you guys will stay and the hospitals you must be present at. Of course, these are only the main hospitals and they are connected all over the world. In other words, when you give them the remedy they will immediately transfer information to the smaller hospitals." he acknowledged them.

"Your job, Yamato, is protecting Mimi at all cost. You have to accompany her wherever she goes, but also, your job is to investigate the doctor's files when you visit a hospital. Send a report when you're done. The HQ will investigate it further."

Yamato nodded when he heard what he must do.

"Your first location will be China." Gennai announced. "Later on when you are on the plane I will send you a message where you guys will stay. The following place will be Russia. I heard there are a lot of Frontiers there, so be careful. The third and fourth will be in Europe and the last one will be New York in America. I hope I made you both clear that this is no vacation trip, but a mission where lives are depending on it." Gennai said sternly.

"You three will leave tonight at 1200 hours. I know it's late, but when our enemy is Taichi, we must be careful and leave the country immediately."

Gennai then looked straight at Mimi. "Now, didn't you have a party you must attend to?"

Mimi gasped. "Oh no! I totally forgot!" she jumped from her seat, making it fall in the process and running towards the elevator. Just before she had pushed the button, she shrieked. "Ah! I don't have anything to wear!" when she remembered that everything was burned down yesterday.

"I think we can handle that. Yamato will gladly pay for any dress that you wish." Genna told her with a grin.

Yamato growled, glaring at him. "Very funny old man. Next time I'll personally cut that ponytail of yours. It bothers me."

Gennai just chuckled and didn't mind his threat.

"_Yama-chan_ is a gentleman and he would gladly buy some for you, _Mi-chan_." came Shigeru to the rescue.

"Oi, what the fuck are you saying?"

"Really!?" Mimi chided.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind it." Jyou joined too, smiling smugly.

"Oi…"

"Indeed. He would gladly pay you even some matching shoes just for the fun of it!" Shigeru chanted.

"Oh, he would really do that?!"

"Yes, yes. What do you think about a green dress that reaches the floor? It'll look splendid on you!"

"Oi…"

"Really!?"

"Oh yes. I can see you now, wearing it –"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Yamato snarled. "I'm not paying for her clothes. There is no way in hell I'm doing that. No dress and no matching shoes. That's the end of it."

"You're evil, you know that?" Mimi told him with a tone that made it clear she was irritated. She didn't even saw the doors of the elevators open.

"Yea, know that already." Yamato exclaimed proudly and he walked out of the room, passed the scorching woman and went in the elevator. "And I'm proud of it." he grinned.

Mimi joined him right after he went in while placing a large distance between them. "I can't believe you don't want to buy me a dress." She grumbled as she crossed her arms. "It's your fault in the first place anyway…"

"What? How can it be my fault? I didn't burn down your -"

"And don't forget, you also broke my car!"

"Are you starting with that again? I already gave you the money!" Yamato groaned.

"Now I understand what your boss meant. You can be so troublesome."

Yamato snarled. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you spend that money I gave you for that car on that stupid dress of yours?"

"Stupid…?" Mimi was ready to give him a piece of her mind when Shigeru suddenly appeared and stood between the two.

"Maamaa… I was just kidding, Yama-chan." he patted him on the shoulder and gave Mimi a warm-hearted smile. "I already have the perfect dress in mind to give you.

"You did!"

Yamato couldn't believe how fast she could change her mood. How could she give him a look that made him kill on the spot while suddenly turning so giddy and innocent with Shigeru?

Just too freaky.

As the two chatted on how they wanted to have the dress, Yamato listened to the conversation, watching the doors of the elevator shut itself.

"Nice girl, isn't she?"

"She sure is."

Gennai leaned back further in his seat and sighed with a smile. "You have picked a wise choice."

Jyou bowed. "Thank you, sir. I know that Yamato will complete the mission without fail. He is of course our most trustworthy Agent we have around"

Gennai eyed him. "Are you sure there are no other reasons you picked him?"

Jyou gave a small smile, but it quickly disappeared. "Who knows…" he said and bowed down once again before he walked away.

X**x**X**x**X

The sun had already reached the horizons, leaving a pink glow behind the mountains. The nightfall approached.

Mimi looked around the gigantic room, filled with people. At first she was pleased to see so many guests coming to congratulate her about the remedy, but the more she get to know them, the more she thought they only came for the formula. Part of her was annoyed yet she was content at the same time.

The people walking there were mostly famous doctors who had a high reputation across the countries. That is why they found it weird that one particular woman could have done this. She could see how most of them envied her while others probably admired the fact.

Of course, she had vowed not to say anything about that subject. Yamato made her perfectly clear that as long as some kind of 'Taichi' was not yet caught, anyone could be an enemy. She had to stay focused.

Reaching the bar, she took a seat on of the stools and ordered a glass of water. Unfortunately, the woman shook her head, replying that they only serve alcohol here.

Mimi sighed, knowing all to well that this was the response she would get. This party was only meant for high classes. You only need to look at the man's suit and the woman's flamboyant dress to know that they are in fact only rich people walking around the place. It was repulsive to know that those bastards thought that water was only meant for low breeds.

Disgusted, Mimi accepted the wine the woman had proposed. Once she had the glass in her hand, she looked at the dark red mixture.

This was _so_ not appealing.

"Ugh…" she grunted and glanced at the people.

Noticing that everyone was having fun with dancing and chatting around, she wondered why she was still alone in the corner at the bar. How could this be 'her' party when no one was actually noticing her presence?

Oh wait, they did.

For what? Thirty seconds? Minutes? An hour? And then what?

They would only try and have a conversation, hoping to get a hint about the remedy, but she avoided it and they quickly forgot about her. Just like she had expected, those stinky bastards considered she was just lucky to be part of this. And where the fuck was Yamato anyway?

'_Stupid bastard leaving me here alone!' _she already grew tired of the people around her.

Sighing in frustration she remembered how Shigeru gave her this wonderful dress she wore tonight. Looking down, a tiny smile was tugging at the corners of her lips. She could see how he made it with so much passion and she had the honor to wear it.

The dress was black,made in satin that reached her ankles. Her shoulders were bare and a cut was created across her back, leaving a great amount of cleavage for men. Maybe that is why half of the men were staring at her when they thought she wasn't looking.

And Yamato? Well, what could she think of more?

Ah yes, much to her annoyance, she remembered it clearly. He had picked her up after she got the dress for tonight and immediately dropped her at the front door where the party was held. He only gave some few warnings and told her be careful, but no instructions or anything that might concern him. And with that, he just went with his Viper Kami knows where without saying a goodbye.

Gripping her glass firmly out of irritation, she made a distasteful snort and drank all of the alcohol in one motion. She felt the strange flavor in her mouth and the burning sensation inside her throat. This was her first time and she already loathed alcohol, but at the same time it tasted weird. Her view became a bit blurry and her mind dozed off.

Damn, was she that bad with alcohol?

Her mind twirled endlessly. The surrounding such as lights, people or walls… all was just a blur to her. She felt like vomiting and yet not. It was like a feeling struck her in the head that made her want to do something. Slowly, she started panting for air. She grew hot and small drops of sweat rolled down her face. No one noticed the condition she was in. And without knowing, she dropped the glass, making it shatter once it connected the floor, losing her balance and falling backwards with her eyes closed.

"Mimi!"

Yamato came at the right time to catch her before she would hit her head against the floor. Firmly holding her in his arms, he lifted her up so she was resting against his chest like the previous night as a crowd was already forming around them. Yamato only gave a threatening glare, ordering them to step back.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he snapped.

They regarded him nastily and walked away, ignoring them and went back to their previous conversations. When no one was looking, Yamato looked at the bundle in his arms and then at the shattering glass spread out on the floor. He kneeled down again and with his fingertips, he touched a small drop of liquid. He stared at it for a while. It looked like normal red wine, but when he tasted it with the tip of his tongue; he knew exactly that this was not what wine should taste like. This was one was mixed with some kind of drug.

Glancing back towards Mimi he saw she was breathing normally again.

'_Thank Kami… nothing serious'_; he was assured.

Relieved that she was actually out of danger, another part of him grew mad that he was again too late to prevent this…

Furiously, he stood up again with Mimi in his arms and looked at the bartenders. There was no one he recognized from the files. The person who handed the drink must be gone, he assumed.

Holding her tightly against his chest, he knew that this act was a small warning coming from Taichi himself. He swore that he was not going away with this.

A small stir and a grunt escaped from the woman he held in his arms. Yamato couldn't believe how his heart made a leap when she opened her eyes for him.

"Ya-Yamato?" she slowly rubbed her eyes.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"What happened?" she didn't noticed she was still being held by the strong and muscular Yamato. "Last thing I remember was that drink…"

"Mimi…" Yamato immediately took a stern voice. "Do you know who gave you that drink?"

"Huh?" she looked back at Yamato. That is when she noticed how comfy she was at the moment and realized that Yamato was actually carrying her. "What are you doing? Put me down!"

Yamato rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on her. With this kind of reaction it was impossible to ask her serious questions. Mimi gave a small shriek when she fell on the floor with a large _oof._

"Jerk." Mimi snarled at him while grunting out in pain. "Why'd you do that for?"

Yamato crossed his arms against his muscular chest and grinned haughtily. It was a moment after that Mimi actually saw a slight change in him.

"Your hair… it's black." she pointed out.

Yamato shrugged and trailed a hand through his black hair instead of the blond she was familiar with. "Yea, Shigeru did this."

Mimi was already up to her feet and was walking closer to him, forgetting about his previous action. "It's weird." she said softly while staring at his azure eyes.

He blinked, not quite understanding. "Why?"

Mimi just shrugged and shook her head. "Do you often dye your hair like this?" she asked. It was then that she also noticed how handsome he actually looked wearing a black suit and matching black hair. Only his azure eyes burning against hers was the only thing she could identify that this was still Yamato standing in front of her.

"Only when I'm going undercover," he replied, "Shigeru likes to play with the colors when it concerns me. I hate it."

Mimi giggled already imagining how Shigeru was having his time of his life each time he could touch Yamato's hair. "Is it why you went away that quickly after dropping me?" she wondered.

Yamato scratched his head and looked around. "Yeah, that was a part of it. I had something else to care of." he confessed.

"Oh…" Mimi felt a pain through her chest, but quickly dismissed it and gave him a small tug of her lips.

"Mimi, I must ask you something. Do you remember the person who gave you the wine?" Yamato had come back to his question and he needed an answer.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I only know it was a woman, but I don't know how she looked like."

Yamato pondered about her answers and took another glance at their surroundings. Whoever the person was, she was already gone, but another feeling made him confirm that the woman might be standing not too far. Taking out a cell phone from his pockets, he dialed a few numbers and stuffed it back away.

X**x**X**x**X

Hikari was outside, watching her target's every move. When she saw that woman's file in her brother's office, she totally gave another appearance she had originally imagined. The way she had acted in front of her when she asked for a glass of water, Hikari knew that she didn't belong to those kinds of people that walked around the room. The woman had nothing in particular. And yet, this was her brother's enemy.

She had to confess that the tactic of drugging her was not her favorite thing,

'_But orders are orders.'_

With hawked eyes, she continued to watch how her target talked with someone in black. Since he had only his back towards her, she couldn't identify who the person was. But it didn't matter. Her mission was Mimi Tachikawa. Sora would take care of the rest.

Suddenly, she could hear a rustle of leaves just above the branch she was sitting on. Alarmed, she looked up and her eyes widened.

"You again!"

Above her sat none other than the stranger she met last night in the alley. "What the fuck do you want now?!" Hikari threatened.

The stranger still wore the clothes of the previous night, except for his cape while his face was camouflaged behind the shadows. "My daily routine." he replied smugly.

Hikari narrowed her eyebrows. "And what would that be?" she asked tediously.

"Watching you…"

That had struck a nerve because the moment he said that, she leaped from her place and tried to strike him with her leg. He avoided it and jumped on another branch.

"Leave me alone!" she snapped furiously.

"Why should I when I have something that beautiful in front of me?"

"Shut up!"

Hikari couldn't take it anymore with his comments and followed him when he jumped from tree to tree. "Why the fuck can't you just leave me the hell alone!" she groaned, trying to attack him from the left.

The stranger avoided her with ease and leaped to another tree. "I already told you. You're too beautiful."

And Hikari could see a small arrogant smile forming on his lips when the moonlight touched a little of his face. She really hoped she could discover his features, but it looked like he knew where to go or land just to avoid that fact.

While thinking those thoughts, she was again off guard when suddenly, he jumped high in the air, pushing her and landing on one of the branches; fully hidden in obscurity.

"Well, that was quite a cat and mouse game, don't you think." he said when pining her arms and body against the tree.

"Damn you." Hikari struggled out of his grip, but she knew it was impossible considering how tightly he held her. Knowing it was futile to fight; she finally relaxed and tried to look in his eyes.

"What do you want from me…" she whispered, "I don't know you."

She heard him sigh. "That's really a shame, though…"

Was that disappointment she heard in his voice?

Then, his face came closer towards her as his breath tickled against her ear. "I shall wait then…"

"What?" She felt him retreat, but not until he crushed his lips against hers.

This time, it wasn't a peck like he did to her in the alley, but it felt demanding and urgent. Hikaru couldn't trust this stranger yet and let him kiss her like that! Trying her best not to let him go any further, she also tried to resist the sensation building inside her tried to ignore the wild beating of her heart. But he broke through her defenses and he could finally explore her mouth.

"S-Stop it!" she demanded.

The stranger immediately let her loose and panted. For a moment, none of them wanted to talk, until he straightened himself up and gave a small bow.

"Sorry…" he apologized. "I shall not do this again, unless you wish me to."

"Please, just go…" was all she could say.

The stranger gave a small nod, though something sharp hit him in the heart; he tried to ignore the feeling and did what she requested. Turning around he glanced behind his shoulder and it was then that she could see a glimpse of his hair.

"Just to remember," he whispered against the wind, "When you try to be all things to all people, you end up being nothing, Hikari…" and with those last words, he jumped out from the tree and disappeared into the night.

Hikari placed her fingertips against her slight swollen lip. Her heart was slowly beating back to normal, but she couldn't dissolve the feeling of his presence yet. And what did he meant with those words?

But soon she heard her cell phone ring. She looked back towards the illuminated building. There was no time to think about that right now. She didn't forget why she was here at the first place.

Flipping her cell phone open, she could hear her brother's words on the other side.

"It is time."

X**x**X**x**X

**To Be Continued**

X**x**X**x**X

**A/N:** And this, my fellow reviewer, is the longest chapter ever written by me! I'm finally happy to say that chapter five is done! Again, sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I will correct them if I have the time, tough. As for now, please review.

I also corrected the previous chapters and added a few words in it, but nothing major.

And yes, I will not continue this fic until I have received 10 reviews. I know, I ask a lot, but this is just to make sure there are still people reading this fic. Don't worry; I will not let you wait that long anymore like the last time. I know it's annoying when someone doesn't continue a story. I will try and avoid this in the future.

Ahh yes. I also made a fanart for this story, but heh, not quite done yet. I'll inform you further in the next chapter. I just hope that I'm done by then.

- **aoi senshi**


End file.
